Little Earth
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: A little someone from the future enters Mamoru's life bringing a little of chaos and mischief along, making Usagi and Chibi-Usa go nuts at the time. Warning of spanking!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This 'little' story is dedicated to an amazing co-writer Jamie, or better known as jlbrew23. Even though I had this idea zumming around in my mind he was the one that brought it to life and 'inspired' me to write it! Thanks Jamie! I really hope you like it. I must give him credit for most of it, though! XD

And by the way, if you haven't read his stories, you should. They are great!

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Ok…the anime had spanking, so if you like Sailor Moon, or even any Anime you really must not care about Corporal Punishment. Really, it's just that, a punishment! Differs to different methods and every person has a right to see it quite differently, but in Japanese culture is one of the most common punishments even for teens! Duh! Ok…I'm rambling now…sorry for that!

Disclaimer: I'm LATIN not Japanese…figure it out!

Go on and read and review pretty please!

**Little Earth**

I. Kai Chiba

He sat there, studying the slumbering form in front of him. The room was dark as night settled in even more. The only source of light was the moon high in the sky which could be seen through the French doors going out to the balcony.

He felt as if his eyes were deceiving him, though he wondered why things surprised him after all he had gone through the last four years. But, again, 'normal' people never went through the things he, Mamoru Chiba, had gone through.

He had believed for the last 3 almost four years that he knew everything about his future. Well, not everything, but at least great part of it. About four months after dating his current girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino, he had learned that she would be his future wife. No surprise there, he had known that. After all, just before that he had learned she had been his forbidden love about a thousand years before.

A little detail that surprised him was to learn that one day, he, ordinary technical student, Mamoru Chiba, had been 'royalty' in the past and would be 'king' in the future. Of course, meeting his future self had been quite a shock…and he had to admit he looked kind of nice to be more than a thousand years old…

But, the greatest surprise of all came in the pink haired body of a five year old that he had learned would be his and Usagi's daughter. When he had learned that he had gone crimson, not by the idea of _having _a daughter with Usagi but because of the idea of _how _he and Usagi had 'created' said child…or would create said child.

Now, though, he found himself studying the figure before him, remembering the past events of that afternoon which ended with that little character in his bed. When he thought that he had no more big surprises in his life, he once again learned that the future was something he would never get to know…not even when he WAS in the future as there was always a future ahead.

He had gone out with his beloved Usagi, or Usa-ko, when they had discovered they were not alone. Usagi Serenity, or Chibi-Usa, had been following them. Of course, Usagi had gone crazy.

Chibi-Usa had returned, again, to have a little train with the senchi. It had been quite the surprise as no one expected to see the little pink haired girl again, at least not until she was born. Of course, the now 10 year old had returned to the past and was now dedicating herself to do her future mother's life quite impossible to live.

Of course, he didn't mend between those two. In the future…that would be different, but, of course, he didn't think he would get between those two as well even when they would officially be his family.

After a couple of minutes of discussion between the 'cousins' they had amended things by eating some ice-cream. Once more, Mamoru found himself following the lead of his girlfriend and future daughter.

After having their little treat, the three of them had moved to the park. They had spent their time playing around, Usagi and Chibi-Usa doing silly things with one another and him enjoying the red roses around and also the sight…specially those of his company.

It was when they went to the dock when he received quite the chock.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said swiftly as they walked, hand by hand to the end of it. "This is where we first met Chibi-Usa, remember?" Usagi asked turning to look at him into his eyes.

"How could I forget?! I have you in my arms and out of the blue I find a child in them…not to mention it was quite of shocking how much she resembled you." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…that was…creepy." She ended laughing a bit herself.

"Where is she?" Mamoru asked suddenly looking around for such child. He had to admit, as much as she loved the child, it was not often that she let him and Usagi spend a bit of time together. Not if she could avoid it.

She immediately looked around trying to spot the pink haired child. "She's over there by the bushes…with someone." He looked towards where Usagi was pointing. Chibi-Usa was talking with a boy younger than her by the looks of it.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called as they approached both children. What made the couple get surprised was when Chibi-Usa gave a yelp of surprise and deliberately threw the other kid towards the bush before turning around with a nervous grin plastered on her face.

"Hai?!" She asked evidentially nervous.

"Who was your friend?" Usagi asked as she tried to look beyond the child. Mamoru though, was more curious about the grunting and grumbling coming from the bushes. He moved to help whomever it was pointedly ignoring the little quarrel between his two 'girls'.

Just as he prepared himself to push the bushes apart a boy jumped out of the bushes startling him a bit. He looked down as the kid grumbled and shook his dark black hair while he took some twigs and leaves out of his clothes and hair.

"Uh…are you ok?" he asked the boy who still hadn't looked up at him.

"I swear Candy Hair I'm gonna get ya for this!" the little boy said with a clenched fist. Mamoru ignored the little gesture or any other thing going around him. He just wanted to take a look at the boy. For a strange reason he felt as if he knew the kid from somewhere…but for much as he tried the kid wouldn't look at his eyes.

"Oh…suck it up brat!" Chibi-Usa snapped as she left Usagi ready to reiterate on their little spat.

"So you DO know that kid!" Usagi said triumphantly as she turned to look at the boy just to go wide eyed. "Ma-ma-mamo-chan!" She said after a while as the boy looked up at her just as Usagi started paling.

"Go home Kai!" Chibi-Usa half snapped, half ordered.

"Iie! Mama and Papa said I could be here!" The boy, Kai, said as he started searching for something in one of is pockets of the little sailor suit he was wearing. "See! They even sent a note!"

"No they didn't!" Chibi-Usa said suddenly jumping to take the letter out of the younger boy just as he yelped and tried to pock it away. "Give it to me!"

"Get off you baka!" The boy yelled as he waved his hand away from the older girl. "It's not yours to read! I'll tell on you!" He wailed.

It was then that Mamoru got a chance to look at the boy's face. He knew those eyes…he saw them every time he looked himself in a mirror. Looking at the boy, he saw himself in him…and that fact made his blood drench away from his face.

"Whom are ya gonna tell on me, baka?" Chibi-Usa stated. "Give it to me!"

"NO! Get OFF!!" The boy said leveling Usagi's wailing levels…something Mamoru had thought impossible to achieve, well, until he had met Chibi-Usa.

"Hmm..." Usagi said thoughtfully, looking at the now crumpled envelope. "What if I take it?" She asked taking the paper from the boy's hand emitting an immediate 'hey!' from both kids.

Mamoru just looked at the boy, studying him. By the looks of it the kid couldn't be more than 7, maybe 6. The boy seemed to be a carbon copy of himself, yet the way he pocked his tongue at Chibi-Usa reminded him of Usagi.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi started looking up at him, "It's for us." She said giving him the letter and for a strange reason he knew what the letter said.

"See! I told ya it wasn't for you Candy Hair!" the boy said triumphantly. That seemed to click something in Chibi-Usa as she seemed ready to lounge herself against the boy once again just as the kid yelped in surprise and ran to hide behind Usagi.

Mamoru looked at the kids from the corner of his eye before studying the envelope once more.

_Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba_

Indeed, the letter was directed to them, though the envelope seemed to be printed. Tentatively opening it he found a simple white paper in it.

"Nani?!" Usagi cried peeking around. "That's your handwriting!" She said looking up at him to which he could only nod.

"Dear Usagi and Mamoru," Mamoru started ignoring the strange feeling he got at reading a letter with his own handwriting and directed to himself. "This must be a surprise for the both of you…and personally I've preferred for it to be a tad…different. As this letter is in your hands, you should have already met Kai Endymion. I have no doubt that you already know whom exactly he is. The reason of his presence in that time cannot be told, though I only ask you take much care of him as you do with Small Lady or Chibi-Usa.

M.C and U.C." Mamoru finished looking down at the boy who was looking up at him innocently and then at Chibi-Usa whom, despite the fact she was sulking, looked rather interested in the letter and the motive of her…brother…being there.

"M.C and U.C?" Usagi repeated dumbly.

"Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Chiba, Odango Atama!" Chibi-Usa snapped rolling her eyes.

"Ok…let's go…we need to speak about this with Luna and Artemis." Mamoru suddenly said, looking around not wanting to get unwanted attention.

It didn't took long for them to get to Mamoru's apartment. Thankfully, it wasn't as small as the one he had previously lived at. Both couches where taken by Minako, Ami and Usagi in one and Rei and Makoto in the other with Chibi-Usa seated on the armrest of it. Artemis and Luna had positioned themselves in the table with their future daughter, Diana, in the middle of them.

Mamoru had decided to lean against the sofa where Usagi was seated while Kai had decided to seat himself on Usagi's lap, who was melting herself at the site of a 'chibi Mamo-chan'.

"…and that's when we decided to call you." Mamoru finished telling the story as he glanced down at the grinning Kai as Usagi smothered him with hugs. He looked up to find a sulking Chibi-Usa clearly a bit jealous of the attention her brother was getting.

"He shouldn't be here." The pink haired girl muttered, though no one heard her except for him. Hearing this, he stood and discretely moved around until he was standing behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up at him and he offered a small smile. His pay was given as she shyly smiled and leaned against him. Knowing his future daughter now had a bit of comfort he decided to hear what everyone was talking about.

"…must have had a good reason." Ami finished.

"I agree with Ami, though they must have said why." Luna stated looking at Usagi who was oblivious as she kept smothering the poor boy whom now looked ready to take off.

"Well, he's here. The question is where is he going to stay at?" Rei stated. "Oh, for goodness sake, Usagi! Leave the boy be! The poor thing is choking to death!"

"No, he's not!" Usagi yelled back for a moment forgetting said boy was in her arms and brusquely moving him to a side to fight with Rei.

"Yes he is! He's practically blue!" Rei said as a tongue fight ensued while Kai was being crushed beneath both women.

"Does this happen frequently in the future?" Makoto asked in a whisper at Chibi-Usa who was now grinning a bit as she nodded.

"Kind of." She answered, "I'm just glad I'm not in Kai's place this time."

"I think he should stay with Mamoru." Artemis stated taking the attention of the whole group.

"He's right." Luna stated.

"I've had thought about that before." Mamoru admitted.

"But…Mamo-chan, you've only got one bedroom." Usagi started, "Wouldn't he be better with me at my parents'?"

"No, he wouldn't." Ami started, "Kai is a carbon copy of Mamoru…he would never pass as a relative of yours, Usagi."

"She's right about that." Minako stated.

"But…why can HE stay with Mamo-chan and I can't?!" Chibi-Usa whined glaring at the smug looking boy.

"Cause I'm better than you." The boy answered pocking his tongue out.

"Because, Small Lady, you have to be with your mother…just as I have to be with mine." Diana answered. "Your Majesty," She started looking at Mamoru, "I think you can do some sleeping arrangements while being here…and I believe you can afterwards look for another apartment. I thought you were going to move in together just as her Majesty finished High School."

"Wow…she really is Luna's daughter." Minako stated blinking.

"That makes sense…you'll need the extra room anyway." Rei stated.

"That way Usagi will have her room when she moves in!" Chibi-Usa stated happily. Just before Minako started doing a low, creepy laugh.

"I don't think Usagi-chan will need her own room when she moves in." At that phrase Mamoru looked down at both his future children and couldn't avoid the crimson blush which covered his face, not noticing Usagi was in the same situation.

"Minako you baka!" Rei retorted, though she looked more amused than mad.

"Nani…why won't she need her own room?" Kai asked innocently.

"Baka…Mama and Papa share their own room, don't they?" Chibi-Usa said oblivious to the discomfort of Mamoru and Usagi…and Ami.

"Well…yes…but they're OLD back at home." Kai answered shrugging.

"NANI?!" Usagi asked outraged.

"Though…they ARE old here too." Kai said glancing up at both of them.

"I'm not old!" Usagi started while fuming.

"Living arrangements are settled then! Wouldn't you agree Mamoru-kun? After all, it is you who have to decide." Luna addressed him, ignoring his girlfriend's state.

"Yes, I would say they are." He said looking down at the boy.


	2. II Shopping or Chopping?

WOW! I am so proud and astonished at myself! I finished a chap in less than a day! WOW!!!!!!

Everybody, thanks so much for your reviews and alerts and favorites and etc, etc, etc!!! Keep up with the reviews people!!!!!

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one!

Disclaimer: Japanese Girl Writter…hmm…I do like that. Maybe if I try to make myself Japanese I'll own it...uh...nope, not working...not mine!

Read and Review! And next chap will be here as soon as I can!

**II. Shopping or Chopping?**

It had now been more than five hours since the meeting, and everyone had gone home. As expected, the last to leave had been Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Luna.

He had admired the fact of how Usagi jumped to several conclusions, like the slight fact that the boy had no clothes other than the ones he was wearing. When Chibi-Usa had first arrived, they have solved the problem using some old clothes that had belonged to Usagi which Ikuko, her mother, had kept over the years. In fact, some of the clothes she still used had belonged to Usagi.

Mamoru, though, had no other clothes but the ones he currently wore which were too big for the small six year old. They would have to go shopping the next day. Unfortunately, Usagi wasn't going to be able to go, that meant he had a shopping spree with a six year old.

The next problem they presented was how they were going to introduce Kai. At first Chibi-Usa had given the idea of presenting him like a cousin, just as she did with Usagi. The problem was that it was well known Mamoru had no family or relatives in this present time.

"We could always say the truth…that he is your son, I mean." Usagi stated after she thought for a while.

"That would present lots of trouble. People are going to wonder about the mother." He said looking at the boy who was now falling asleep. "What about if we say I'm just taking care of him for a while?" Mamoru presented looking at Usagi.

"That would be perfect…except for a little detail." Luna started as she shook her head. "Kai is a copy of you."

"But…Minako-chan and Usagi-chan look alike too." Chibi-Usa said muffling a yawn.

"That is true." Mamoru pointed out unconsciously stroking the youngest child's hair. Usagi was sitting on one sofa with Chibi-Usa while he had taken another. At some point Kai had gone to sit with him before lying down and using Mamoru's thigh as pillow.

"If you say he's your child though…things could go easier...and just as with Chibi-Usa and Diana, everyone will forget about him except for us." Luna said.

"I think we should go before Chibi-Usa falls asleep." Usagi cut in looking at the oldest kid who was slightly following her brother's steps.

"I'll take you home." Mamoru offered grabbing a cushion and placing it under Kai's head as he stood.

"What about Kai?" Usagi asked concerned, "Mamo-chan! You're not planning on leaving him alone!"

"Of course not, Usa-ko. I can carry him down to the car and then back up." He stated going off in search of his green jacket.

Minutes later Mamoru entered his apartment carrying a sleeping Kai. It unnerved him how natural this felt as he walked towards his bedroom to tuck the child.

On their way to the Tsukino's, Chibi-Usa had fallen asleep and he had ended carrying her to the doorway where Usagi had taken over, stating her father would 'flip' if he entered all the way to Chibi-Usa's room. For a reason, he felt he would've done the same if someone, being a boy of any age, entered his daughter's room, too. Clearly, the boy would have to be one out of the family.

After changing the tyke with one of his t-shirts and tucking him in, he sat at the edge of the bed looking down at him thinking of all the things that had gone by on this chaotic day.

Things had surely gone interesting, and for a reason it proved that tomorrow would be even more exciting. If anything, this kid had his looks, but for a reason reminded him more of Usagi than anything. And yet...he wondered if the boy was as peaceful awake as he looked when he slept.

OoO

It had only been three hours. Three hours since he had awakened and he was more than ready to go back to bed. This kid surely had more energy than Usagi and Minako put together. Chibi-Usa seemed a saint at his side.

After his time pondering the night before he had decided to have some shut eye and go to bed…just to be kicked out of his own bed mere 30 minutes later. After fighting for part of the quilt…or for one of his pillows, or even for some space which didn't include the boy's hands or feet on his face, he had determined to move to the sofa to try and have some rest.

It was early in the morning when he felt someone pocking him.

"Papa…" the voice kept saying over and over. It was then that he jumped up forgetting he was in the couch…making him tumble down unceremoniously.

"Na-nany?"

"I'm hungry." The tyke said looking at him with big, round eyes, his hands on his back as he rocked himself while standing in front of him, Mamoru's shirt looking like a gown on him.

For a moment, Mamoru lay there, looking up at the boy a bit uncertain of what was going on until the memories of the day before came rushing to him.

"Right…food." He said as he tried to stand up while trying to relieve his back and neck. He would have to get another bed or even a cot until he got another apartment.

"So…what would you like for breakfast?" Mamoru asked as he moved around the kitchen making a mental note to go to the crown for his coffee…a bigger one than usual.

"Can I have toast?" the boy asked eagerly as he jumped around.

"Of course." Mamoru said before smiling wearily noting that it was barely 6 in the morning. "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked the boy pointing to the small counter table which had two stools.

The boy nodded and ran towards it.

"So…what am I supposed to call you?" The boy asked breaking the silence as Mamoru made some eggs and got some milk out of the fridge for the boy.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Well…Small Lady calls you Mamo-chan here….and she calls Mama, Usagi, which is very weird." The boy said before looking around and saying in mystery with whispers, "She once said she used to call her Baka Odango Atama and Mama said that if she ever called HER that she would wash her mouth out. Then you called Mama Odango Atama one night when you were teasing her and the next day I found you both sleeping on the couch. When I asked why Mama said you got in trouble…so I won't call Mama THAT because I know she doesn't like it."

"That's…interesting…and quite nice of you not to call her that." Mamoru said not knowing what to say before setting the glass of milk in front of the boy and moving to get the toast, sausage and eggs.

"Can I please have some chocolate on my milk?" The boy asked looking at it with disdain, "I don't like it like that." He said frowning.

"Uh…sure." Mamoru said unaware at the moment that it wasn't going to be a smooth breakfast. He placed both plates on the table the boy was at and started searching for some chocolate to add to the milk. He was sure Usagi had left some the other day she had stayed the night…quite before Chibi-Usa arrived.

"Let's see…um…here it is!" He said happily producing the tiny can with a rabbit in it.

"Good!" The boy said smiling happily and swinging his legs. Grabbing a spoon, Mamoru moved to put some of the powder in it just to be stopped. "NO! I'll do it!" The little boy said now jumping up and down on his seat.

Mamoru looked at him. Surely, the boy was young, but not too young to be unable to do some things for himself. Giving him the spoon while telling him to be careful he placed the plate which contained much less food in front of the kid. He was indecisive on how much a boy his age would eat so he had decided to put what he believed Chibi-Usa would eat…though a bit less.

When he returned with the silverware he got surprised to find chocolate powder all over the floor, his glass of milk looking more like a pudding than a liquid.

"Um…it spilled too much." The boy said looking guilty.

"Yeah…I'm sure it did." Mamoru said sarcastically yet calm.

"Can you fix it?" He asked pointing at his glass.

Sighing, Mamoru found a pitcher and poured more milk in it before grabbing the kid's glass and pouring it in it. "Here you go…and next time I'll do it." Mamoru said as the boy had a big gulp of the milk and then nodded sporting a big chocolate milk mustache.

The young man smiled wondering if that would be the future like, though two people were missing…if not more. Though for now, he was positive that two 'bunnies' were absent.

He sat down to eat his breakfast before it got cold when the next little inconvenience came. "I don't like this." The boy said.

Mamoru looked up to find him pointing at his eggs. "You don't like eggs?" He asked slightly surprised.

"I do…not like this though! Yuck!" Kai said pushing off his plate.

"How do you like them, then?" He asked as he pushed the boy's plate back. "You can eat the sausage and the toast."

"Mama always puts something red in it which makes it yummy." The boy said playing with the food on his plate with his fork.

"Something red…you mean ketchup?" Mamoru asked as he got up and got the bottle out of his fridge.

"Yeah! That's it!" the tyke said as he jumped up and down making Mamoru smile. It seemed his little guest was a picky eater.

"Here you go." Mamoru said pouring some over the eggs ignoring the 'I wanna do it!' that came from the boy. He surely didn't want a repeat of the chocolate. Ketchup would be messier!

"But that's not enough!" The child said trying to reach for the bottle which the older male had placed on the middle of the table.

"You sure? If you put too much in it, it will be inedible." He said grabbing the bottle.

"I'm SURE!" The youngster cried taking the bottle from his future father and pouring too much over his eggs. "Oops." He said as he beat his lip. "Now they're ruined."

Mamoru tried to control himself by taking a sip of his coffee. There weren't many people who would make him loose it, but this boy was surely pushing his buttons. "No, they are not." He said placing emphasis in each word as he grabbed the lad's plate and took a very generous amount of ketchup and placed it in his own plate. "NOW…you can eat them." He said placing the plate a bit more sharply than he wanted to.

The boy tentatively took a bite of them…before nodding. "They're good now." He said as he ate. "This thing is weird." He said after a bit of silence ensued.

"What thing?" Mamoru asked looking up from the paper which he had placed by his plate. He had quite the hunch that this boy couldn't be unwatched for long.

"This!" He said pointing at the sausage.

"It's just a sausage. Usa-ko loves them and so does your sister." He pointed. Maybe that would make him eat it.

"Do you like them?" He asked looking up at Mamoru who couldn't help but smile. Now the chocolate mustache was accompanied by ketchup all over his cheeks and chin.

"Yes I do."

"Oh…then I'll eat it." He said grabbing it with his hand.

"Good." Mamoru said as he cut his and ate it wondering for a moment if he should cut the boy's before declining. He seemed happy eating it as he was doing.

"Papa…" The boy said after a while, "I don't want this."

Mamoru sighed, looking up knowing the kid was talking about the toast. "You said you WANTED to eat some toast."

"But-but…I don't like it like this." He whined. "It's too white!"

"White?" Mamoru said looking down at the brownish piece of bread. "It's just right. If I put it to toast more it will burn."

"No it won't!" The boy said, "And it needs the sticky thing."

"Sticky thing? You mean jam?"

"Yeah! And I wanted it more browner!"

"Kai…" Mamoru said warningly, "If I toast it MORE it will get burned." He said as he moved to get the jam before grabbing Kai's unused knife and starting to prepare the kid's toast.

"I wanna do it!" the boy said trying to snatch the knife out of Mamoru's hands.

"Kai!" He said unaware he was actually scolding the boy, "NEVER try to seize a knife like that! You can get hurt. Now, let me finish here." He said just as he finished and placed the toast on the kid's plate which was a mess with ketchup and eggs everywhere pieces of sausage everywhere and chocolate powder scattered around the plate.

He moved to his sit before hearing a sniff. He looked up to see the boy was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold tears. "I'm sorry." The boy whispered.

Mamoru sighed as he rubbed his fingers against his eyes. "It's ok, kiddo. Just finish your breakfast."

Kai looked up before sniffling once more and munching on his bread. "Hey, cheer up. After we're done with breakfast and cleaning we're going out."

"Really?!" The boy asked his previous sadness well forgotten.

Mamoru chuckled as he reached out to rufle the kid's already messy hair. "Yeah!"

At the end, the kid only ate half of his toast, picked his eggs and ate half of his sausage. The only thing he finished was his chocolate milk. Mamoru made a mental note to have less messy foods in the future. Though he was unsure of how this kind of breakfast had become messy.

After making sure the boy had a bath and cleaning the kitchen they headed out towards the crown before going to the mall. Even though most of the time Mamoru walked everywhere, he decided to take his car this time. He had a slight sensation he would regret it otherwise.

"Usako and I talked last night with Luna." Mamoru informed the kid who had his little face and hands plastered against the window. "We're going to tell everyone you are my son. After all, it is the truth."

"So…are we gonna tell them that Mama is my Mama and that Candy Hair is my sis?"

"Candy Hair?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow as he stopped at a light, "And please sit right, you can get hurt like that." He said as the child insisted on sitting down on his knees instead of his rear.

Kai looked up at him while blushing, "I mean Small Lady." He said with a sheepish grin.

"You MEAN Chibi-Usa. And no, you may call Usagi by her name." He said trying to hide his smile at the youngest girl's nickname.

"But what do I call you, Papa?" Kai asked as he now kicked with his feet the seat in front of him.

"Just as you're calling me now." Mamoru said stopping the child of his banging with one hand and ignoring the strange feeling he got at hearing the fatherly name.

"Oh! Suggoi!"

"Yeah…and for the last time! Sit right!" Mamoru said just as the light turned green.

OoO

Kai looked around. He had heard so many times out of Candy Hair about the past he had always wanted to come! His Mama and Papa of the future always smiled when she talked about it and often laughed at some joke neither him nor his baka sister understood. Now he was here and living with his Papa of the past.

Now though, he wanted to explore a bit and he was sure Papa wouldn't let him. He could get lost in the store, he had done that before but the results of that time weren't very pleasant memories. But his Papa looked and acted different than the one in his time. Maybe he could get off with things here? He surely got off easily during breakfast!

OoO

Mamoru looked down at the boy who held his hand, though he looked ready to sprint off in search of something. He hoped the boy would do as told. Chibi-Usa did what asked most of the time…well, when HE asked. She mostly ignored Usagi's demands.

"Stay with me." He had ordered the boy before getting off the car. If he was right, the kid would get into trouble faster than he could think of it.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake?" he asked as they entered the crown. "Pleeeaaaase?!"

"You've just had breakfast!" Mamoru exclaimed. How many surprises could one person have in a morning?

"But…that was like…hours ago!" The boy pleaded.

Mamoru rolled his eyes before looking at his watch. It was only five minutes after eight. "You may have a small one to go." He said as he walked towards the counter where an astonished Motoki stood. "Hey man!" He greeted taking a sit on the booth as the youngster took the one next to him.

"Mamoru…and you are?" Motoki greeted with a big smile before looking down at the boy.

"Kai Endymion Chiba." The kid answered formally. "Nice to meet you Mr…"

"Chiba?!" Motoki exclaimed looking at Mamoru with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later…can you please get me a coffee to take…the biggest you have and a regular chocolate milkshake." He asked.

Motoki nodded before looking down at the boy and smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you young Chiba-kun! And just call me Motoki."

"Thanks! Just call me Kai." The boy replied happily.

"That'll do! An extra big coffee and chocolate milk coming up." He said as he moved to grab the order.

"I like him." Kai said as he swung his legs…again…once Motoki was out of earshot.

"Good. He's my best friend." Mamoru chuckled as he explained faintly wondering why Kai didn't seem to recognize Motoki.

"Oh…so he's the one Aunt Mako-chan and Aunt Minako-chan talk about." He said with round eyes. "He does look different than the pictures."

He was about to ask about it just as Motoki arrived with two plastic glasses. "Here ya go, one big coffee to go and one big chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream." He said winking at the child and clearly ignoring the glare Mamoru sent his way. The last thing he needed was a Kai loaded with extra sugar.

"Thanks!" The kid said as he started drinking his shake.

"Thanks man." Mamoru said as he took his wallet to pay. Thankfully, the crown was mostly empty this early in the morning since most people where either working or at school.

"You're most welcome." He said grinning mischievously. "So, were' you heading to?" He asked.

"Papa is taking me to the mall shopping." The boy informed him seriously to which Motoki could only choke.

"Pa-pa-papa!" He whispered harshly.

Mamoru closed his eyes. He knew he should tell the truth to Motoki sooner or later. "I'll-"

"Explain later. I'll be eager to find out about this." He said as he nodded towards the kid.

"Motoki…"

"I do wonder what Usagi said about all this…or haven't you told her yet?"

"She knows and she's ok with it." Mamoru drawled. She was more than ok with this.

"Good. The last thing I want is to go to the funeral of my best friend or to have the Crown flooded by Usagi-chan's tears. So, have fun shopping!"

Shaking his head, he directed the lad back towards his car, begging against all odds that this shopping spree would go fine.

OoO

"But I LIKE it!" A whine was heard throughout the store.

"It's a skeleton!" a deep voice cried.

"But it's nice!"

"For a teenager maybe, NOT a six year old. Put it back."

"But-"

"Now Kai."

"Ugh…ok."

He was sure his head was about to explode. He had always dreaded shopping with Usagi, it seemed he had to dread shopping with a boy even more. After he had returned from Usagi's home the previous night he had sat and done a small list of what the boy would mostly need. And discovered he had not a single clothe.

Sure, the kid had brought a bag with him which only contained a medium sized teddy bear which had a sweater with the drawing of an earth in the middle, which in itself had a rose and a moon intertwined. Then, he had a few other objects only a boy would think of carrying along, like a whistle which seemed to have seen better days, a small ball-which evidently had had an encounter with mud-, some coloring pencils and lastly a little booklet which had a few drawings scribbled now and then. He had not wanted to read the contents of it.

So today, the boy was wearing the outfit he had arrived with. The list had everything Mamoru could think of, from running shoes to sandals, to underwear to play clothes and a set of clothes in case they had to go to something semi-formal. He doubted a small child would need to have formal clothing. And besides that, he wanted to buy some swimming trunks in case they went to the beach. He and Usagi already had plans for it, so they could do it with the kids.

Anyway, he had first gone to buy the pants, shorts, and sweat pants. That had been an easy enough shore once they figured out what size they needed to buy. Something that wasn't easy in itself.

"I think we should try this one." Mamoru said attempting to see if it would be good by placing the kaki pant in front of the boy's waist.

"Try?!" Kai had squeaked. "But I don't wanna try any of it!"

"How else are we going to know what size to buy otherwise?" Mamoru asked heading towards the changing rooms.

"But-but, I hate trying things on! Can't we just guess?" He has asked trying to stop on his tracks which was useless since Mamoru was dragging him.

"Na-ah. Go on, try this. I'll be waiting outside." He said as he pushed the boy into the dressing room.

Two pants later and they had decided for ones that weren't exactly his size or overly large. They were just big enough for him to grow over them with time, but neither needed to be rolled up.

Taking three blue jeans, two kaki pants and one black trouser, they moved to the short-pants, again, two kaki ones, a dark blue navy one and a baby blue one which Mamoru had chosen and Kai had frowned upon.

Shirts had been easier since they already had the size of the pants, though it was there that they had a little problem. Kai had wanted some with pictures and Mamoru had seen nothing wrong with it, until he saw the pictures the boy wanted.

"What about this one?" Mamoru asked showing one which had a plane on it.

"I'm not a baby!" Kai cried just as he took one out of the rail. "And this?" he asked, taking one with a car on it, it's wheels where on fire and the shirt was a bright red.

"I think that's pretty good." He said wishing badly that it was Usagi the one doing the shopping and not him. They still needed the underwear and shoes.

"Cool!" The boy said as he threw the shirt into the cart with the other things. "How many more do I need?" he asked.

Mamoru looked into the cart, they already had six plain shirts and four with drawings in it all of them differing in style and color. "I think that'll be enough." He stated.

"Good. NOW can we go, please?" He asked. He had been asking to go since before they had set foot on the store.

"No." Mamoru said as he moved around to another section of the store, also for boys. "We still need to buy some other things." He said as he grabbed a pair of grey and red swimming trunks which where around. He now knew what size the kid was.

"Ugh, but I wanna go to the toy store." The boy whined as he walked with crossed arms besides his father.

"We'll go when we're finished here." Mamoru said. He had been happy when he had graduated of college and gotten a very good job which not only gave him much free time, but also a very good income, now, though, he was more than grateful for it.

"Ok…" The boy said sullenly. "I need socks, right?" The boy asked as they passed through them. Mamoru had read him the list of things and though he wanted to be elsewhere, he was a bit cheerful when he thought of anything other than what he wanted to be.

"Yes, you do." Mamoru said grabbing a packet with white ones. "And you need underwear too." He said as he grabbed two bags before holding them high, "So, which it are going to be? Briefs or boxers?"

Kai got as red as a tomato as he frantically looked around, "Papa!" He whispered harshly, "Put that down! People are going to listen!"

Mamoru could only chuckle before going down to the kid's level. "Sorry. So? Which are they?" he asked though he was sure the boy wore briefs. After all, he had changed him into his t-shirt the night before, which reminded him he had forgotten to put pj's in the list.

"I don't know. Mama always chooses for me." He whispered, though his face was still flushed.

"I see." Mamoru said as he placed the boxers back in place and threw the briefs into the basket.

Soon enough, they were done with everything they needed, taking more than what Mamoru had anticipated in the list. They both moved to pay and it was then that problems ensued.

As Mamoru finished paying he grabbed most of the bags, "Ok, Kai, why don't you take this?" He said as he looked down in search of the boy…the only problem, the boy was not there. "Kai?" He asked glancing around.

"Oh, no." he groaned. "Kai!" he called a little louder, maybe the kid had just gone to look at the children's book which where close to the counter.

He moved around carrying all the bags.

"Excuse me, sir," he asked the security guard standing by the door. "Have you seen a little boy, six year old…he's wearing a sailor suit!" Mamoru said frantically. Not even a day had gone by and he had already lost the boy. Usagi was going to kill him! Where was his boy?

"Yes, I did." The guard said. "It seemed strange that a child his age was wondering around by himself. I asked and he said he had permission from his parents even so I've kept an eye after him. He went into the toy store right next to this one." The officer said.

"Thanks!" Mamoru said not even waiting for a response. He entered the store stopping in search of the boy. Spotting him he walked towards where he stood gapping at several racing car tracks.

"Kai!" he thundered as he approached the kid who squeaked and turned to look at him. "Didn't I tell you to stay with me?!"

"But I was bored!" The kid said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I was paying! I finished paying and we were supposed to come here!" Mamoru stated placing all the bags on the floor before searching the kid for any injuries which seemed unlikely.

"You were taking too long." Kai stated bravely, though it was evident he didn't felt so brave once Mamoru glared at him.

"That's no excuse. And you lied to the security guard, too." As expected silence ensued. Seriously, how much trouble could this kid get into?

"C'mon, we're leaving." He stated standing up and starting to grab the bags.

"I don't wanna go." The boy said giving a step back.

"Too bad. We are."

He wasn't himself in that moment. Mamoru rarely lost patience, but he did from time to time. It seemed this kid had tried his patience all day long and this had been more than enough. He looked back at Kai who stood rooted on his spot while glaring at him.

"Carry this, I'll take the rest." Mamoru said as he handed him the bag which contained the socks and briefs and another one which had a pair of his new shirts. "C'mon." Mamoru demanded as he stood to his full height and started walking expecting the boy to follow. He turned and found the boy had not moved an inch.

"Kai…move." Nothing. "Now, Kai." Nope. "Kai…" He warned.

"No." the boy said.

"Enough! Move it!" He snapped just to receive a glare. "Fine." He said as he strode towards the boy and raised him up with a hand as he took the bags with his other hand.

He walked to the car all the while Kai wriggled, cried and demanded to go back to the store. Mamoru had ignored him and then Kai had started 'asking' none too politely to be put down. Again, Mamoru ignored this.

Getting to the car, he opened the trunk and placed all the bags in it before moving and setting the boy down in front of the door of the back seats and opening the door. "In." he ordered trying desperately to calm down and wishing all too badly for a cup of coffee…or even a drink.

"I wanna-" Kai started just to be stopped as Mamoru did something he never thought he would do.

Having enough of the kid he quickly grabbed the boy's arm and gave two hard swats to the seat of his pants emitting two yelps from the small boy followed by tears. "IN." He stated again, more shocked by his reaction than mad with the boy.

Just as he had expected the kid got inside while sobbing and rubbing his behind. Then he sat and squirmed as Mamoru placed the security belt around him.

After closing the door, he stopped a moment to breath deep and then sigh. This was only day one and the boy had already taken him out of his wits! Going inside he heard the sniffling from the boy and tried to ignore it, though he couldn't.

"Come here, Kai." He said softly as he turned in his seat and invited the kid into his arms whom didn't need a second invitation before unbuckling himself and jumping into his father's arms.

"That hurt!" the boy stated still rubbing the sting besides the fact they have only been two swats.

"And it's going to hurt more if you EVER do this again, understood?" Mamoru asked as he hugged the kid.

"Yes, sir." He said as he buried his face on the crook of Mamoru's neck and snaked his two small arms around his neck as he continued sniffling pitifully. "Will I have corner time when we get home?" he asked in a whisper.

Mamoru looked down at the boy, having a strange feeling that this was not going to be a rare occurrence in the future. "We'll see." He answered not wanting to say yes or no. the boy seemed to accept this answer as he only nodded.

They stayed like that for quite a few minutes before Mamoru sent the kid back to his sit so they could drive back home. Usagi was supposed to arrive just after she got out of school. They were going to arrange some things in the apartment before they started planning on what type of apartment they would be renting. In the next couple of days they would go in search of one.

Just as he arrived home Mamoru turned to look at Kai who had been awfully quiet all the way. He was quite surprised to find that the boy had fallen asleep. It was close to noon, so he decided to let the kid have a nap before lunch. After all, Kai would have to go to a school while he was there, just as Chibi-Usa did.

And while he looked at the kid, he wondered how the next couple of weeks would be like for him. It had not been even 24 hours and he was already in great need of a nap!


	3. III Adjusting

Hello. Well, it seems I am working quite fast! *happy tears and squeaky voice* I'm so proud of myself *sniff, sniff*

Ok, ok. Jamie, to whom this story is dedicated, I hope you like this chap! Though, you've liked the two before this one… ^-^

And for the rest of my readers! Thanks! Specially to those that have left reviews… *-* You've made me happy!!!!

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…I own Kai though!!!!! HA! There you go! It's mine!!!!!!! (I solemnly swear I've not gotten into sugar today…or anything else that would get me this hyper)

Read and Review! And enjoy, of course….

**III. Adjusting**

She sat there, glaring at him. Her arms were crossed as her always sweet face was turned into a firm scowl. He sat there, gulping and looking at her trying to seem calm. Truth being he felt like a schoolboy being scolded by his favorite teacher.

"You swatted him." She accused again.

"He deserved it!" He defended unable to stop his squirming.

"I think he was just defending his rights."

"His…what?! Usa-ko! He disobeyed me!"

Usagi tilted her head looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I still think it was not fair, Mamo-chan."

"But…Usagi-chan…" a voice said making them both jump, especially Mamoru. They had both thought they were alone. After all, Kai and Chibi-Usa were in the other room watching TV. "You swatted me this morning because Ikuko-mama gave me the last roll." Chibi-Usa accused with narrowed eyes.

Mamoru turned to look at her with a raised brow. Now, that was not fair! But, he would keep comments to himself and would use a more powerful weapon against his lover. Silence.

Usagi laughed nervously, "Well…um…you know…it was just a swat!" She said as she shrugged before directing a glare at the younger girl. "Get out of here, punk!" She hissed.

"No. Kai got what he deserved!" Chibi-Usa said putting her arms on her back while rocking, quite much like her brother had done that morning.

Mamoru looked at her. It seemed both his children were going to inherit much from their mother. "Chibi-Usa-chan." Mamoru said waiting for the girl to look at him, which she did. He only tilted his head motioning for her to get out and she did with a sigh.

"I wish I had THAT power over her." Usagi stated glumly.

He didn't answered just looked at her trying to suppress a smile.

"Nani?" She asked looking at him suspiciously. Once more, he said nothing just kept his gaze over her. "Mamo-chan…what?"

He looked at her just as Kai entered the room rushing through them both. He launched behind Mamoru, who sat at one end of the bed, and pulled the little rucksack he had come with. Opening it, he took out his teddy bear before rushing out again.

Usagi and Mamoru had just looked at him, saying nothing when he entered and when he left. Then, just like before, Usagi looked up and Mamoru kept his raised brow with unrelenting silence.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined throwing herself in the bed and looking up at the roof. "Ok…ok, I get it." She said glancing at him who now had a smug smile making her scowl. Unknown to her, Mamoru loved when she did the little scowl/pout face. And her, lying there in his bed with her shirt just a little bit above her navel and her skirt showing her slender legs…he just had to remember they were not by themselves now.

"You get what?" He asked keeping his conceited smile.

"You were right on the swats…but I don't have to like it!" she quickly added.

"And yet, my lady, you seem to do the same to Chibi-Usa."

She sat up abruptly, crossing her arms. "That's…different. She annoys me."

"He disobeyed me." If she crossed her arms, so could he.

"Not the same."

"You've said it. Disobedience is worst than annoyance."

She opened her mouth before shutting it, the pouting and scowling resumed. "You got me there." She muttered making his smile grow into a grin.

"I seem to do that frequently." He smirked before leaning into her sealing her lips against hers unable to resist her pout any longer. She happily forgot their discussion, opening her lips for him and engulfing his neck with her arms digging her fingers into his hair.

"Ewww!" A cry was heard making them both jump apart. Standing there were Chibi-Usa who was rolling her eyes and Kai who was doing gagging noises, making them both blush deeply.

"We're hungry." Chibi-Usa explained in a bored tone.

Usagi looked up at him, clearly, expecting him to do something. "We can always order something." He said. After the chaotic lunch, he was not eager to know WHAT Kai ate without complaining or pocking it before. Of course, when it came to sweets, he ate it without complain.

"Yeah! I like pizza!" Kai exclaimed before running and throwing himself in Mamoru's arms. "Besides…today's lunch was yucky."

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes before walking and sitting between both adults. "Everything is yucky for you, Kai."

"That's not true. I like cake." He defended.

"Kai, cake's not a food." Mamoru said.

"NANI?!" three voices cried at once.

"Cake is definitely a food." Usagi said while the other two spoke at the time.

"Someone had the worst idea of putting carrot in a cake, so it must be a food." Chibi-Usa stated.

"But, Papa, there is shepherds cake and that has meat!"

"I believe it's shepherds _pie_, Kai, and I rest my case." Mamoru said as he got up, taking Kai in his arms, and walking out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Usagi called as she walked after him.

"To order the pizza." He said simply, noting Chibi-Usa was walking after Usagi.

OoO

It had been a long time since they had had to do that. More than four years. They had an open relationship, everybody knew about it. Her parents were now fine with it, his parents had passed away a long time ago, so they had nothing to say about it. Their friends knew about it, and whether they agreed or disagreed, it was none of their concern.

So, why were they flirting with each other sitting at different ends of the sofa? Because two kids had decided to sit in the middle of them while they watched a movie…which turned out to be a kid's movie. Chibi-Usa sat besides them and Kai sat in Usagi's lap.

At first, Usagi had wanted to see a romance or drama movie. After being with her for so much time, Mamoru was used to those kind of movies though from time to time she agreed seeing an action or even mystery. And sometimes they even watched some horror films…which turned to be just fine to him since Usagi seemed to cling even more to him, something he enjoyed immensely. Feeling her warmth close to him made him realize he would not be lonely again.

And now, they were watching a children's movie which both kids seemed to be hypnotized by it. Being bored after fifteen minutes of it he had started teasing Usagi, who at first had tried to ignore him, being entranced by it too.

Thirty minutes later, she was teasing him back, both doing it in silence. He looked at her as she pocked her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes in mocked annoyance before looking at her. Now she got him doing a face which he couldn't resist and burst out laughing.

"Mamo-chan." He heard Chibi-Usa's low voice, "This part is not funny." She said looking up at him with an expression that clearly told both adults she thought he had lost it.

"Uh…sorry." He said trying to stop his chuckling by clearing his throat. He looked up noticing Usagi was trying to hold her own mirth while shaking uncontrollably. He bit his lip and that made Usagi loose it, starting laughing hysterically and Mamoru could only follow.

"Chibi-Usa-chan…" Kai whispered looking up at both adults. "I think they lost it."

OoO

He had said five minutes at first, but the unwillingness to comply had dragged it to eight and now the six year old stood there, arms crossed and a pout on his face as he watched the only empty corner Mamoru could fine in the whole apartment.

And why was the kid in the corner? Simple, he had gotten into a fight with Chibi-Usa, again, driving Usagi crazy while Mamoru was at work. Mamoru's surprise had come when she actually defended Chibi-Usa, stating the little boy had stolen the ten year old colors as she did some of her art work.

It had already been a week, '_A too long week.'_ Mamoru thought, since Kai had arrived. In that time he and Usagi had found a school for Kai to attend to…much to the displeasure of the little boy.

They had found a small twin bed for Kai to sleep, as well, so for the first time Mamoru would be able to sleep in his own bed without either being kicked out of it or sleeping in the couch and ending with back and neck pain.

Motoki had also come and helped him a bit and they had had the chance to talk. Mamoru had actually told him the truth…all of it…and Motoki had laughed almost to death telling him it was a good tale but if he wanted to keep the child's mother secrecy it was fine with him.

Usagi had been taking care of Kai while he worked everyday, and when Usagi was at school it was Ikuko, actually, who took care of the boy. Usagi's parents had been a bit surprised at the announcement that Mamoru, in fact, had a child-unknown to them, Usagi's child too. To his surprise, Kenji, Usagi's father, had been ok with it stating that it had been more time than what he expected for him and his daughter to be together. And now, Kai spent time with his grandparents whom he had in fact stared calling 'Ikuko-mama' and 'Kenji-papa'. Both elderly Tsukinos seemed to be more than thrilled with it.

"Can I come out now?" A whiney voice came from the corner bringing Mamoru back to present time.

"You've got two more minutes in there." He stated after looking at the watch.

"Aww…but it's only two minutes!" Kai replied.

"So you shouldn't have trouble with it, then." Mamoru answered. Really, this was not his thing. He hated being the stern one. Why couldn't this kid just not get in trouble? Was that too much to ask?

Just as the kid fell silent his phone rang. He walked towards it keeping an eye on the boy who was now tracing something in the wall with his finger.

He wasn't surprised that it was Usagi who had called, though he was surprised to listen her anxious voice.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"_Mama and Papa got sick. The doctor said neither Shingo nor Chibi-Usa should stay here." _She practically cried into the phone. _"Shingo is going to a friend's of his…but Chibi-Usa…"_

"Usako, it's ok." Mamoru soothed, looking back at the kid who was now sniffing. The eight minutes were over and it seemed his time there had worked. "Kai." He called motioning for the kid to come over. "Chibi-Usa can stay here until everything is ok. But what about you? You're going to stay with your parents?"

"_Yes, I'll be taking care of them…well…a relative of my dad is coming tomorrow afternoon…meanwhile, I'll try to do my best."_

Mamoru nodded as Kai came running to him, clearly wanting to be held after his abominable time in the 'evil' corner. "I see."

"_I know you're having a hard time already adjusting to Kai-"_

"Usa-ko…It's ok. That way I'll acquire practice." He said trying to cheer his future spouse, which seemed to work as she chuckled a bit. "And if you need help just call."

"_I think you'll be the one calling for help." _Usagi stated. _"I called the girls but none of them can take care of Chibi-Usa."_

"Just tell her to be ready in about ten minutes." Mamoru said in a calm voice as he tried to adjust the 6 year old, the phone and his computer at the same time…eager not to drop any of those.

"_I think she was finishing packing." _She said before her mother's voice was heard. _"I got to go, Mom needs me."_ She said not even waiting for his farewell.

He placed his laptop and phone over the counter before grabbing his keys and Kai's and his own jacket. He looked down at the boy noticing he was clearly crying silently since he could feel and see some moisture in his shirt. "Hey, chum, it's ok." He soothed deciding to sit until the boy calmed his crying.

"But," The boy said as he sniffed, "you were mad with me." He said pitifully.

"Kai, you were fighting with Chibi-Usa. YOU provoked the fight. And I was mad with Chibi-Usa too." He explained. Where all kids this…sensitive?

"Mama swatted me." He accused as an afterthought.

Mamoru just raised a brow. Now, that was quite a surprise. "And wouldn't you say you deserved it?" He asked rubbing circles on the boy's back though now he was no longer hiding his face and was playing with the buttons on his shirt. As answer, Kai just shrugged.

"I really am sorry." He said for a second time using the back of his hand as handkerchief.

Mamoru sighed, thankful once again for his 'old fashioned' style as he grabbed his handkerchief from his back pocket and gave it to his boy. "I know. You've been punished, it's forgiven and forgotten. And Chibi-Usa accepted your apology."

The boy nodded, leaning against him while blowing on the piece of clothe.

Noting the boy had no intention of moving, he stood carrying the kid as he gave him his blue jacket and Mamoru grabbed his own green one.

"Papa?" he asked as he managed to put his jacket after Mamoru placed him on the floor as he himself placed his jacket on.

"Yeah?"

"Is Chibi-Usa really going to be living with us?" he asked in a whiney tone.

"Yes, she is. And you better not fight with her." He warned while opening the door and letting the little tyke to move before him. And yet, he wondered why he bothered on warnings. He had no idea how long he would have to care for both kids, but he had a pretty good idea it would be a hectic time for him.


	4. IV Learning a Lesson

Now I'm scared on how fast I'm updating…never happened before…I LIKE IT!!! Yeay! (I hope it can continue this way!!)

I'm surprised at how many people liked this story and has placed it in alerts or favorites or even me as an author! Thanks everyone!

Now, one of my readers, Poka-Dottie, to be exact asked me about the Japanese names. Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list. If I use another anme, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

(I don't remember which are Ikuko's and Kenji's names in english, but they are Usagi's parents and Shingo is her younger brother.)

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one! Seriously, people, you've read so far…don't complain about this chap then.

Disclaimer: I won't even start into that today…everybody knows the truth anyway.

**IV. Learning a Lesson**

There were two reasons, according to Mamoru, why his head was pounding. And he was more tempted to believe it was the second, though he thoroughly was forcing himself to trust the first in order to keep his sanity-which was quickly evaporating into thin air-intact.

"Scoot over!" A high pitched voice said for what seemed the hundredth time.

"No! I was here first!" a second voice cried out indignantly.

"That's not true! Scoot! You're squashing me!"

And though he had gone and taken refuge at the kitchen, he still could hear the bickering between those two and it was barely mid morning…reason number two of his headache.

The night before had gone quite smooth, either because Kai was still a little contrite from his dreaded time in the corner, the fact he was falling asleep most of the ride or because Chibi-Usa was a little distressed of what was happening with the Tsukinos.

After they had arrived home, Chibi-Usa had sat with one of her mangas, Kai settled out drawing while he had grabbed his laptop and finished what he had been working on. When he had finished Kai had fallen asleep over the papers, his colors sprawled all over and Chibi-Usa had gone out to the balcony.

He had been right about worrying for the little pink haired girl. He ended up sleeping with Kai, surprisingly this time the kid had not kicked him out of bed, but rather snuggled at his side. He had been woken at the middle of the night by some sniffles, being Chibi-Usa crying and stating her grandparents where going to die.

Of course, he tried to still the girl's cries though he was slightly perturbed about it. Then again, the girl came from the future so he had the slight doubt if she was right. His concerns where broken when she stated that, "Can't future change? What if they DO die?"

Translated into Mamoru's mind meant the girl was getting worried over nothing.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, I'm sure they'll be fine." The youngster seemed to accept this for she fell asleep again.

It was then that Kai decided he wanted the bed for himself kicking him out and making him go back to the now hated couch. Reason number one of his headache.

So, his head was either killing him because of his lack of sleep-now for more than a week- or because since both kids had awoken they had kept a constant and annoying squabbling.

He sighed drinking his cop of coffee and trying to ignore the noise as he tried to read just as he heard both kids call out for him at the same time. He groaned as the two kids entered the room, each one pushing the other, talking at the same time.

"Mamo-chan," Chibi-Usa whined, "Baka-kun here won't let me alone and he's bugging me and…"

"Papa!" Kai whined just as Chibi-Usa had, "Candy Hair won't go away! And she keeps yelling at me and she…"

As both kids complained about the other, Mamoru's head seemed to spin as he rubbed his eyes and tried to think of something happy and far, far away.

"PAPA!" Both kids cried at the same time, "TELL HIM/HER TO GO AWAY!" They both cried.

"ENOUGH!" Mamoru cried, not able to keep this going on. Both kids immediately stood quiet looking at him, just as an idea popped in his head. "Park." He said suddenly getting up from his seat abandoning his book and coffee. "We're going to the park." Maybe there they'd have enough space since it seemed that his…their, apartment was too small.

He moved in search of the keys not even caring if the kids where following him or not, he just wanted to run away for a while. Maybe find a rose garden to calm his nerves before he ended strangling both kids.

He opened the front door, this time noticing that both kids were following him to get the surprise of Motoki ready to knock his door.

"Wow, are you telepathic now or was this just a causality?" Motoki asked while grinning, once more, ignoring Mamoru's glare. "We're going out?" He asked as he moved aside to let the three of them go.

"Mamo-chan is taking us to the park." Chibi-Usa said as she smiled sweetly. "And maybe I'll be able to go to Akane's house." She said as an afterthought.

"I wanna go too!" Kai exclaimed, not even knowing who it was his sister was talking about.

"WHAT?!" Chibi-Usa squeaked, Mamoru walking down the hall knowing by the noise both kids were following as his best friend walked behind the two youngsters watching in amusement their interaction. "No way YOU are going!"

"Papa!" Kai whined as he ran ahead to catch up with him. "Chibi-Usa won't let me go with her."

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the once again bickering children and his supposed friend's smirk.

OoO

Laughter could be heard as they ran after the soccer ball through the park. Motoki had taken over a while as Mamoru tried to catch his breath-and sanity-back.

For the first ten minutes he had entertained the kids with silly but interesting things, like the koi fish in the pond, until Mamoru had remembered Chibi-Usa actually liked sports. Kai, being a boy, would like them as well. So, with no more ado, he found a ball and started a match.

Since they were only four, he and Chibi-Usa were a team and Kai and Motoki were in the other.

They played for around two hours, of course, the match had both kids in the air, literally, as one adult or the other grabbed them by the middle and threw them up before catching them just to take the ball from them. Kai seemed to enjoy it even more than Chibi-Usa, squealing every time Mamoru or Motoki did it.

Soon, though, they were all tired and had retreated to find some refreshments, both kids having an ice-cream cone, and both adults a soda.

"So…may I go to Akane's?" Chibi-Usa asked. "I know how to get there by myself and back to your apartment." She said looking seriously up at him. She just waited for Mamoru to half nod when she sprinted off.

"You know…" Motoki started looking at the running girl. "She sometimes reminds me of you."

Mamoru looked at him with a raised brow. He had told Motoki the truth about his other identity, even Usagi's as she had agreed with it. She had not told him the identities of the rest seeing it was not right or him who had to reveal it. But again, Motoki was quite clever and Mamoru doubted it would take him long to know the identities of the rest.

"And…" Mamoru started as he handed Kai another napkin seeing he was using his shirt to eat his treat.

"As crazy as it sounds…you're right. I mean, only Usagi-chan is able to devour a cone as fast as those two." He pointed as they looked at the boy who was now licking his sticky fingers, oblivious to the conversation the grown-ups where having.

"Well, it's the truth. And it is a bit crazy." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah…I can imagine. So…you and Usagi, uh?" He said raising his brows suggestively.

Mamoru chuckled before coughing. "Well…"

"Hey, man, cool. She's moving with you during June, isn't she?"

"Yeah, just after graduation and before her birthday." He said as they started searching for the lavatory for Kai to wash his hands.

"What about you and Mama?" Kai asked suddenly making Motoki smirk and Mamoru roll his eyes. Trust the kid to forget calling Usagi by her name.

OoO

"No."

"But-"

"No, Kai."

"But why can Chibi-Usa go and not me?" The kid whined while sulking at the table.

"Because Chibi-Usa has been here, in this time, longer than you and knows the people around. Besides, Minako-chan is going to bring her back." Mamoru explained as he tried to concentrate on his work.

"But that's not fair!" the boy whined as Mamoru ignored him.

Things had gone well after they had returned from the park. Motoki had stayed for an hour or so before having to go to work. Not much time later Chibi-Usa had called to ask to go with Minako's house, saying that she had found the older girl on her way back home. Seeing nothing wrong in it, Mamoru had agreed. Besides, having Kai and Chibi-Usa together for a few minutes was worst than having Usagi and Chibi-Usa together for hours.

Suddenly the boy stomped one of his little feet. "I wanna go too!" he demanded.

"Kai," Mamoru growled, "you can not go. I will explain this once and for all, you don't know WHERE Minako lives. I can not take you and Minako and Chibi-Usa are probably doing girl stuff. Now, go play."

For a few seconds the kid just stood there, glaring at him before retreating to their bedroom. Sighing and hoping it was the end of it, Mamoru returned to his forgotten work. Thankfully, Kai was starting school in two days meaning he would have less free time and less boring time…at least Mamoru hoped so.

Four hours later Mamoru finished his work noticing it was already dark. As he shot down his computer he noticed something…odd.

"Kai?" Mamoru called. It was too silent to be good. "Hey, kiddo, where are you?"

Having no answer he stood in search of the kid. He went to the bedroom to find it empty, no little boy around. Frowning he moved back to the living room where he had been all the time. he had not seen Kai go by, maybe the kid was in the kitchen…though it wasn't normal for him to go there unless Mamoru was there.

Going into the kitchen he found it the same as his room, empty. "Kai!" he called again with more force. "This is not funny, chum, come out!"

He walked to the little parlor which took to the principal door to notice the boy's shoes where missing and his sandals lying there…clearly having been thrown in a hurry.

"You didn't!" Mamoru cried as he noted the half closed door. "Kai…" he growled sprinting off to grab his keys and cell before leaving the apartment in a hurry.

Half hour later all the senshi, plus Motoki, were searching for him on their civil clothes.

They had divided themselves in groups of two, Rei and Makoto where together, then Chibi-Usa and Usagi, Minako and Motoki and finally Mamoru and Ami.

It was an hour after their search that they found the crying boy at the park. Evidentially, he had gotten lost just as Mamoru had supposed happened. The ones to find him where actually Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

When Mamoru arrived, his heart now beating in a moderate pace, he found Usagi sitting down on the bench with the little boy in her lap as she rocked him and patted his back trying to calm him down. Chibi-Usa was sitting down besides them both in an unfashionably quiet way for the little girl.

The rest of the clan had already arrived, Motoki studying every move of Usagi. Mamoru had always been the calm and pacific one. He had always kept his cool when Usagi had lost it, but for the first time in his life he felt his anger flow through his body.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered. At his name Kai turned his head to look at him, tears rolling down his face.

"Well, now that Kai is safe we should all go home." Rei spoke noticing the tension in the air.

"I agree." Ami said, though nobody else moved.

"Why doesn't Chibi-Usa spend the night with me?" Minako stated taking the attention of both, Mamoru and Usagi. "I mean…she can't go back to the Tsukino's yet and she left some clothes of hers from last time…and I think Mamoru and Kai are going to be…busy."

"Thank you, Minako. That's a great idea." Mamoru stated not taking his eyes out of the boy who still sat on Usagi's lap but now was looking down at the floor.

"Well…if you need anything more, just call." Motoki offered as he said his farewells and went home, just as the others did.

"I better be going to." Usagi said as she stood and placed the boy on his own feet in front of her. "Mama and Papa are better but still need care…and my aunt needs help."

Mamoru nodded as he extended his hand for the boy to take which he did.

"Just call me when you can." Usagi stated as she moved to kiss him goodbye.

The walk back home was a rather quiet one, being an almost 30 minute walk. For the first ten minutes Kai walked besides his father, sniffling from time to time. Mamoru noticed the kid's hand was cold, and noticing the kid was now leaning against him he picked him up and carried him the rest of the way trying to warm the shivering kid a bit.

"Take a shower and get in your pajamas." Mamoru ordered the kid once they arrived home. The kid didn't even nod just sprinted to do as told, clearly knowing he was in trouble…big trouble.

He watched the kid go and seconds later he heard the bathroom's door close. Sighing he moved to find something to drink. In other circumstances he would have searched for a beer or another sort of drink, this time though, he declined.

He had no idea what to do. He had taken care of a child once, the only difference was that said child was only a couple of months old and the only trouble he did was the one in his diaper. Kai, though, was old enough to understand what he had done. Evidence being the fact he had looked ashamed once Mamoru arrived in the group.

He sat looking as the smoke from his tea rose and then disappeared in the air. He had no idea what to do with the kid. His parents had died when he was a young child, and he had no memories of his previous life with them.

He heard the bathroom's door opened and saw as the boy walked towards their bathroom to change. Kai was still sniffling and the fact that he was wrapped in a towel only made him look younger.

What to do? He surely didn't want this little episode to repeat. He sat a little straighter as he remembered the incident at the mall and his reaction to it. Would it be the right way to go? Taking his decision he stood to go in search of his errant future son.

He arrived just as Kai slipped his night shirt over his head. Mamoru sat in the bed, arms crossed as he saw the boy's antics as he got stuck with the shirt, trying to place his head through his sleeve.

He couldn't suppress his smile, anger forgotten for a moment, as the kid groaned and tried, unsuccessfully to pass his head through the small hole. "Here, let me help you a bit." Mamoru said after a few seconds smiling as the kid jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Something is wrong with this!" The kid complained.

"Yeah, you're placing it wrong." Mamoru answered as he fixed the shirt noticing the boy hadn't even bothered in drying his hair with his towel. "There you go." He said as he grabbed the towel and directed the kid towards his bed to dry his hair.

"Thanks." The kid whispered though he tensed up a bit as Mamoru walked him towards the bed.

"Did you have fun with your walk?" Mamoru asked a little bit more serious than what he intended.

"No." Kai answered sincerely.

"Good. Because none of us had fun while we searched for you." He said seriously as he finished drying the kid's hair as much as possible. He then placed the towel aside to be able to look at the kid directly to his eyes. "You could have gotten hurt, Kai. Anything could have happened to you." And as he spoke he could feel a little bit of his worry and anger returning.

Kai looked at him in silence for a while. For a too short while. "But Papa-"

"No, Kai! I said you couldn't go out! Worst going out alone!"

"But Chibi-Usa does it!"

"She's not only older than you but knows the place. And even Chibi-Usa doesn't go by herself at certain time. Gosh, Kai, not even Usagi or the girls travel at night by themselves! Tokyo might be a safe city, but it's still a city!" Mamoru exploded. And now, a question came to his mind. Did this kid even have some of his or Usagi's powers?

"But-"

With that last 'but' Mamoru decided to do something to that little butt of his. Without warning he lifted the kid before sprawling him in over his left knee and bringing down his hand.

At the first swat the kid gasped, at the second, nevertheless, he wailed as if someone was killing him.

Mamoru said nothing, deciding to let his hand do the talking while hoping, in vain, that this would be the last time he have this 'talk' with his kid. _Keep dreaming, buddy._ He told himself.

After ten swats, the kid's wailing became crying, tears now starting to flow freely. "I-Ow! Sorry! Papa! Owy! I sorry!" the little boy cried repeatedly as he kicked his legs and wailed his arms trying to 'swim' away.

Mamoru ignored this hating the feeling with each swat. Five more swats later, giving to the little curve where bottom met thighs, he placed the kid on the floor sensing the kid had had enough. Kai immediately grabbed his little behind and jumped around while crying.

_Great. He hasn't even been born yet and I'm already messing this up._ Mamoru thought as the kid hopped around, and just as he finished this thoughts the little boy threw himself in his Papa's arms and buried his head on the crook of his neck while repeating again and again how sorry he was.

Mamoru just hugged the boy while unconsciously rocking him, soothing him and rubbing his back. It took all but fifteen minutes for the boy to fall asleep while being in Mamoru's arms.

He sat there, looking at the boy in his arms, studying him. the rim of his eyes was red as well as his nose, dry tears staining his pink cheeks. Unable to place him on the bed searching for comfort himself Mamoru just held him in his arms as he stroke his back and hair, tracing his face with a finger from time to time. After a while, though, when his arms were more than tired because of the extra weigh and his eyes were starting to hurt from tiredness he tucked the kid on his bed noticing he had been rocking him for more than an hour.

_Maybe I've not messed at all. _Mamoru thought as he gave a light kiss to the boy's forehead before calling it a night. _I just hope he'll behave for a couple of days…yeah, right!_


	5. V Plans

Hello everyone!

First of all, I really enjoyed doing the first part of this chap which is specially dedicated to Jamie…really, the whole story is but specially this part since you where the one of the idea ;)

Secondly, I'm really not sure of the rest of this chapter…it seems slightly…odd. Oh, well. I do hope someone likes it! I'm glad people is enjoying this, though!

Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list of the japanese names!. If I use another name, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

Yuuichirou – Chad (The guy that was at Rei's shrine, the one with long brown(?) hair.)

(I don't remember which are Ikuko and Kenji's names in English, but they are Usagi's parents and Shingo is her younger brother.)

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one!

Disclaimer: There was almost a civil war in my country today…I'm not about to start a legal one with a Japanese creator…

**V. Plans**

The bed squeaked in protest as the person lying in it rolled around yet again. In the dead silence of night the noise seemed to intensify ten times. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried in vain to find a spot in which he was comfortable.

He lay there staring at the roof hearing the soft breaths of the little person sleeping on the next bed. He glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. The boy slept peacefully, as peaceful as he could. The sight of the little tyke would have made him feel at calm in another moment, but the slight fact that the boy laid over his stomach made his own stomach churn a bit as he remembered the events of the night before.

He closed his eyes just to see the dark blue eyes full of tears looking up at him. He still could hear the boy's cries as his hand fell over and over on the tiny behind.

Mamoru sat abruptly looking over at the boy who had kicked his pillow and blankets off the bed. Moving towards him and once again tucking him in, Mamoru sat at the edge of the bed observing the boy who slightly stirred a bit.

He extended his hand forward and when he had barely brushed the boy's bangs out of his face he saw the boy's chubby face, though instead of being 6 he looked around 3 smiling brightly up at him his eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, Mamoru found himself again at his room. The last time he had had visions like that he had ended hurting Usagi…a memory which still hurt him though Usagi had long forgotten it.

Going back to his bed he closed his eyes, and then he saw a city which he had not seen in a long time and a city he would once govern.

"Papa!" a voice cried as he saw Kai running in a field before disappearing again.

Once again, he opened his eyes as he glared at the roof. "I'm gonna go crazy." Mamoru muttered.

"I doubt that." A voice said, his same voice just a bit deeper. Mamoru jumped before looking up from where the voice had come. There, standing besides Kai's bed stood his future self. Well, more like a hologram of his future self, or rather Neo King Endymion.

"I'm certain I won't do the same mistake I did the first time I saw you." Mamoru said as he sat up with a smirk on his face referring when he had tried to punch his face…falling straight through him.

"Yes, I reckon that was something rather…"

"Stupid?" Mamoru asked.

"For lack of a better term." His older self said with a chuckle.

"Did you come to tell me why he's here?" Mamoru asked as his other self turned to look at the young boy. "I'll take your silence as a no."

"It'll be wise if you did." The oldest of the three males said. "I came to actually help you."

"Help…me?" Mamoru said as he frowned. "Unless your help doesn't involve hurting Usa-ko again, it is more than welcome."

"That particular wound took a very long time to heal." He said looking back at Mamoru. "It actually healed at the time it was being made."

"Thanks for the tip." Mamoru said shaking his head. "I think I'll never understand you." He glanced up when Endymion chuckled. "Nani?"

"You just realize that you and me are the same, don't you?"

"Kind off…it's just a bit…confusing."

"Yes, it was…is for you." He said in total comprehension.

"So?" Mamoru asked "You're going to help me or not?"

"You did the correct thing." Endymion said as he looked back at the slumbering boy.

"I take it's not going to be the last time, uh?" Mamoru asked as he looked at the boy a soft smile caressing his features just the same as his older self.

Endymion smirked at the comment. "You got that right." He said suddenly sounding just as Mamoru did, no fancy words or keeping a serious faced. "Stop disturbing yourself, follow your heart's lead." He said tracing the boy's features before disappearing.

Mamoru sat on Kai's bed for a moment gazing at the slumbering child. "if I don't drive myself crazy…this kid surely will." He said as he smiled before finally going on a peaceful sleep…Kai besides him snuggling close.

OoO

"…and then we all got to see the dead frog, and then our teacher said we would one day will open one and study the insides of it, and a girl in my class said it was disdusting…"

"Disgusting, Kai."

"…but I think it was pretty cool and in recess some boys of my class got to play dodge ball and so did I and one of the boys and I are friends now and his name is Renzo-kun and I got to tell the class my name means earth and they said it was cool, and.." And on and on Kai talked about his first day of school.

Mamoru just listened and nodded smiling as he remembered how 'enthusiastic' the boy had been that morning, practically hiding under his bed in order to avoid going to school. Chibi-Usa for her part looked tiredly at her brother as they both helped Mamoru prepare dinner. Chibi-Usa chopped some of the vegetables and hid the carrots while Kai passed some of the things they were both going to need and set the table.

It had been two days since Kai had gone on his little stride and on those two days he had behaved unnaturally well. It kind of perturbed Mamoru yet the kid seemed happy and careless, as well, the talk he had had with his future self had helped him greatly.

Kai still got into fights with Chibi-Usa though just a glance from Mamoru made him stop in his tracks from time to time. He usually smiled and then went in search of something to do, generally drawing or playing with his ball.

It was Chibi-Usa's last night with them as she was returning to the Tsukino's the next day after school since the older couple was already gaining their health and seeing that neither Usagi nor her aunt had gotten sick the doctor had said the younger children could return.

"Don't you have homework?" Chibi-Usa asked Kai dryly.

"Nope!" The boy answered while bouncing, "Dai-sama, my teacher, said we had no homework to welcome me and all my class got even more happier…"

And so it continued, with Chibi-Usa rolling her eyes and telling him to 'shut it' from time to time and Kai ignoring her and poking his tongue out at her before he kept his talk about his day.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he saw both kids helping to mix the salad later on both smiling without any bickering for the first time in the three days Chibi-Usa had been with them.

OoO

"ENOUGH!" A squeaky voice said from the living room taking Mamoru's attention. "One more word and I'll kill you!" he heard Chibi-Usa cry.

"You can't stop me!" Kai cried indignantly.

"Then go talk to your baka bear and leave me be!" The older girl cried as Mamoru sighed and kept in his business. Really, this kids couldn't have a night of peace.

"My bear is not baka…but your Luna Ball is." He heard the young boy say smugly. Silence ensued and then he heard a yelp as something…or rather someone crashed into the floor. Now that made him move. Stopping whatever he was doing he dashed into his living room to find Chibi-Usa and Kai rolling around in the floor just as one of his trophies came crashing to the floor almost hitting the little pink haired girl on the head.

"Wow, wow, stop this." Mamoru cried as he tried to separate both kids. He tried to loose Kai's grip on Chibi-Usa's hair as he tried to stop Chibi-Usa from biting the younger boy on the arm. "HEY! ENOUGH!" He yelled as both youngsters stopped in their tracks before jumping apart.

"She/he started it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened." Mamoru said rolling his eyes. "Look at this." He stated pointing at the now messy room.

"Well, Kai wouldn't stop talking." Chibi-Usa accused.

"And that's a reason to attack him?" Mamoru asked with a frown.

"Um…no. Sorry, Mamo-chan." She admitted while blushing and looking down at her shoes. Kai smirked looking rather smug.

"And what about you?" Mamoru asked looking down at the boy who looked up with round eyes.

"Me?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, you. You could have just left her be when she asked you." Now it was his time to blush and look down.

"Sorry." The kid whispered.

Mamoru sighed glancing around the room. "Well, you now get the chance to clean it. And you better do it without any fights." He said as he exited the room making a beeline for his fridge…he so needed a drink just about now.

OoO

Silence. A bounce was heard and then…silence. Two more bounces and then nothing but silence.

"Papa." Kai whined as he walked towards the living room and threw himself in the sofa next to Mamoru. "I'm bored."

Mamoru looked down from his book. This was the fifth time the kid had come in complaining with the same phrase. This was Chibi-Usa's first night back at the Tsukino's and it seemed the little boy was not adapting that well to her absence.

"Why don't we play something?" Mamoru asked placing his book on the table.

"We already did…and I got bored." The little boy said with a pout.

Mamoru smiled sheepishly. According to the little boy, he had not enough imagination as his sister did. He then grinned as an idea popped into his head. Without warning he tickled the boy with no mercy, the boy's happy squeals warming his heart.

"No!" The boy squealed as he tried to escape the big hands of his father who was laughing as well.

Once the boy's face was as read as a tomato and he was gasping Mamoru stopped. "C'mon." Mamoru said as he stood and grabbed the kid by the middle and flung him through his shoulder.

"Were are we going?" Kai asked trying to look at his father's face.

"To have a bath." Mamoru answered as he patted the kid's legs.

It was not an uncommon thing for children to have a bath with the parent of the same gender in their country, or even for friends of the same gender to have a bath together, but Kai seemed to be more than happy and trying to show his Papa that he was a big kid and could do everything by himself.

Once they were both on the furo Mamoru tried to relax as Kai splashed once and again pretending his hands where two boats fighting against each other. Remembering that he had once seen bath toys he made a mental note to buy some for the boy.

"Papa?" the boy asked stopping his play.

"Hai?"

"Will you teach me how to swim?" Kai asked tilting his head to a side.

"You don't know how to swim?" Mamoru asked surprised. Kai's answer came in a fit of giggles making him frown in confusion.

"That's why I asked you, Papa!" the boy asked innocently.

Mamoru smiled as he ruffled the boy's already messy hair. "I don't see why not. We can go this weekend." He answered his mind settled in a place where they could be by themselves.

"Weekend?" Kai asked with wide eyes. "But today is Tuesday! That will take…years!"

Mamoru laughed, "I believe it will take less than that. Besides, you've got school and I got work. Besides, I know the perfect place where you can learn, it'll take us about three hours to drive there." He answered as he got out and wrapped himself in his bathrobe just as he grabbed Kai's towel.

"So…we'll be there the whole day?" Kai asked as Mamoru wrapped him in the towel.

"We'll leave on Friday and return on Sunday." Mamoru stated.

"Really?!" The boy asked excitedly. "Boy, I can't wait!" Kai cried as he jumped excitedly.

OoO

"_Are you sure you'll be fine?"_ Usagi asked for the tenth time.

"Usa-ko, it's just a short trip. We're not even going to camp, we'll stay at a small cabin close by."

"_Ugh, I wish I could go with you, Mamo-chan."_ Usagi whined at the other end of the phone line.

"Tell you what." Mamoru said as he checked on the sleeping Kai again before retreating to the living room, "Once we move to our apartment we'll take a trip…you and I only." He finished as his girlfriend squealed in merriment.

"_Oh, that'll be so much fun!" _Usagi squealed_, "If I didn't had too much school work." She complained next. "I hate high school." _

"Hey, look at it this way." Mamoru told her, "It's your last year. No more school for you…unless you go to college."

"_Which I won't. Thank you."_ She said decisively.

"Don't you think college will help you in the future?" Mamoru asked…knowing already the answer.

"_No. It'll give me white hair."_ She answered making Mamoru laugh. _"Nani?"_

"I believe Chibi-Usa and Kai will do that for us." He answered.

"_Chibi-Usa maybe, Kai is rather sweet."_

"Are you sure, Usa-ko?"

"_Ok…maybe both of them."_

Mamoru chuckled, not long after he hung just to receive another call.

_How strange. _He thought as he noticed it was past nine. "Moshi, moshi." He answered.

Five minutes later he sighed. They had called him from his job. Apparently, there was a convention they wanted him to go. There was only two things about it. The first, it was the next day after three, the second, he would have to stay for more than a day. To be precise, until Friday morning. Even though it was only at Yokohama, he couldn't come and go.

Any other time, this wouldn't have presented a problem for him…the problem was a small six year old sleeping in his room. Who would take care of Kai while he was gone?

The first person to pop into his head was Usagi…but, the elder Tsukinos where still a bit weary of their health and Usagi was taking tests all this week, so he declined this idea. Motoki was his second thought, yet, his friend worked during the afternoons.

"Usako?" he asked as he called his girlfriend. "I've got a problem."

"_Nani?"_

OoO

"I wanna go with you!" Kai said as he stumped his foot once again. Mamoru groaned as he tried to do three things at a time.

"I already told you, that's not possible."

"But why not!" The boy whined.

"I've got to work over there and you'll get bored. Also, you've got school, now move and finish changing." Mamoru ordered as the boy stood only wearing his shirt, briefs and socks.

The boy stood there for a few seconds before moving to comply with his 'unfair Papa'. Mamoru ignored any complains and muttering as much as it annoyed him. Kai could complain, cry and demand all that he wanted, but wouldn't get his way…at least not this time.

Ten minutes later when Mamoru was placing his jacket, Kai tried one more time. "Are you SURE I can't go with you? Maybe you've got the message wrong and the guys sending you away want me to go with you." He said with all the seriousness a boy his age could muster.

Trying not to laugh at his kid's antics he responded with the same seriousness Kai had used. "I'm very sure. Now, lets go."

The day went on, and soon Mamoru was dropping Kai at Rei's shrine. What he never expected coming, though, was the fact that sometimes young children, of even six or older, do not like when their parents leave them.

"Kai, please, calm down." Mamoru said as he tried, unsuccessfully to deprive the child's hands from his leg. "I'll be back in two days! You'll have fun with Rei, won't he, Rei?" He asked the young maiden who nodded.

"Yeah, we can do many stuff here and Yuuichirou is of much fun." The young woman said as she looked around. "Where is he? He was here just moments ago." She said in frustration.

"Uh, Rei…not helping." Mamoru stated finally giving up with the kid.

"Oops, sorry." She said while laughing nervously. "C'mon, Kai. Everybody loves it here…even Usagi!"

At the name of his mother the young boy peeked up from his hiding place though he tightened his grip on Mamoru's leg. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mamoru started. "I'm sure you're going to have fun, kiddo. And, she'll be here later on."

"And if you really want to go with her you can." Rei stated.

With the promise of coming back –which he planned to do, anyway- Mamoru sprinted off hoping and praying the kid would be ok…or more likely, that Rei would be complete when he returned.


	6. VI At Rei’s

Hello!!!

Here is chap 6. Wow, one chapter per day! That is SO cool! Yeay! I really like how this chap is coming to be and next chap is half done…I just hadn't worked in it today…I know, I know…I'm going….later….

Ok, enjoy and review! The later the best! Lol…but wait, if you didn't enjoy it and you're going to say nasty things then don't, please!

Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list of the japanese names!. If I use another name, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

Yuuichirou – Chad (The guy that was at Rei's shrine, the one with long brown(?) hair.)

(I don't remember which are Ikuko and Kenji's names in English, but they are Usagi's parents and Shingo is her younger brother.)

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one!

Disclaimer: Really, I enjoy writing this disclaimers as much as I enjoy writing the stories at times. I know I like to get in my little 'ramblings' but today I think it's just too much just to say 'not mine!'. Wouldn't you agree? Um…not mine? Lol

**VI. At Rei's**

He sat there looking at the young woman. He sniffed feeling uncertain in this strange place and wanting nothing but to go home with his Papa or going with him on his trip. Going with his Mama was also an option, but Chibi-Usa had told him that in order to stay there for more than an hour they would have to give him a shot, one with a HUGE needle…and to make things worst you couldn't try to escape since it was in the behind. As much as he loved his Mama, he was not about to get that torture just to be with her.

"So…" the young lady, Rei, asked him. And sure, he knew her from all his life. She was his sister's godmother in their time. Yet, he did NOT want to be with her…not now though. "What do you like to do for fun?" she asked trying to be polite.

He looked at her…and then glared. He did NOT want to be here so he was NOT going to be nice. Besides, she could do nothing to him…well, not now. And he knew that his Papa would be mad with him if Rei complained about his behavior. However, he did not want to be nice and good right now, his Papa had just left and his Mama was all busy studying for some dummy exams.

"Nothing." He responded petulantly.

"Nothing?" Rei asked, clearly surprised. "C'mon, now, there MUST be something you like." She asked with a sweet smile…and for a strange reason Kai couldn't stop the soft, shy smile that came out…but he was not going to be easy going, of that he was sure.

OoO

Mamoru sighed as he left the train station at Yokohama going to the hotel he would stay at. It had not been even a complete hour since he had left Tokyo…or more precisely, Kai, and he was already missing the little boy and wondering how he was.

Taking out his phone he decided to call Usagi just to get a busy line. He sighed once again, hoping the boy didn't give Rei a hard time. After all, as he had told the boy, they had the weekend to look forward too.

OoO

"I don't eat that."

She glared a bit at him, before suggesting another thing.

"No…I'm allergic to it."

"How can you be allergic to carrots?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Mama is allergic too." The boy countered.

"What? Kai, Usagi isn't allergic to carrots. She just doesn't like them." Rei stated in a mater of fact tone.

"Well, she says that she's allergic, I'm her son, so I'm allergic too." The boy reasoned.

"Fine. Then please tell me SOMETHING you will eat." Rei stated.

"I like cookies." The boy said.

"Good one, but I need a food." Rei said as the boy thought hard.

"I like cake."

"That's not a food."

"Yes it is!" The boy cried out indignantly.

"Let me guess." Rei said a bit annoyed now, "Your Mama says so." She asked as the boy nodded.

Seriously, how did Mamoru expected for her to take care of this kid? Everything she did was wrong in one way or another.

For instance, the evening after Mamoru had left she had tried to give him a little hug. To her surprise the kid had pushed her away saying he was too old to be hugged and that 'girls are yucky'…including her.

Everything she did to entertain him was either dull or dumb. And just the memory of what had happened that same afternoon made her blood boil a bit.

After the little 'accident' which many would call 'hugging' she had tried to ask the boy if he would like to help in the shrine.

"What do I have to do?" The boy had asked with crossed arms.

"Well," Rei had started talking in a sweet fake tone as her patience started to sleep a bit. "For starters, I have to sweep the leaves…"

"That's boring! I don't wanna do shores!" the boy whined as he started sulking.

"But we don't have to do that if you don't want." Rei stated with clenched teeth.

"Good." The boy said happily and all she could do was narrow her eyes at him.

"What would you like to do?" Rei asked.

The kid thought for a while as he tilted his head from side to side. "I like to color." He stated.

"Good! I've got some colors and paper-"

"But I don't wanna do it now."

Rei sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hands itching to grab the kid by his throat. "Then," She said her eye ticking a bit in anger as she forced a smile, "what DO you wanna do?"

"Um..." The boy looked around and suddenly his face lifted up, "I wanna go to the park." He said.

Rei sighed, "Sorry, but we'll have to go tomorrow. I can't lea-"

"Then why do you ask WHAT I wanna do if we can't do it?" The boy asked suddenly frowning.

"Na-nani?!" Rei asked astonished. "Why you little brat…" She started muttering under her breath. "Very well," Rei relented not wanting the tears to start, "If you REALLY want to go to the park we can go." Trying really hard to ignore Kai's triumphant smile.

"Why don't we leave your backpack inside and then-"

"No." The boy interrupted her in the middle of her talk…again.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't leave my bag. I need it." He said tilting his head in a haughty way.

"WHY exactly do you need it?" Rei asked starting to count till ten not wanting to get the wrath of Mamoru if he found the little monster dead…or rather finding it VERY hard to sit.

"Because."

"Because WHAT?"

"Because I do."

"Why you little…"

"Hey mina!" A cheerful voice cut out jut as Kai's face lit up and he ran up to where Usagi stood with the rest of her team.

"Usagi-mama!" He cried, an endearment he had started calling the young woman. "I'm so glad you came! It's very boring to be with Rei-chan!" The boy accused totally ignoring Rei's glare.

"Are you ok, Rei-chan?" Minako asked.

"You look rather…mad." Ami stated.

"Define mad, Ami-chan, mad of going crazy mad or mad of my blood starting to boil mad?"

"Ne, Rei-chan, calm a bit down. I'm sure Kai has been a little angel." Makoto stated as she ruffled the boy's hair who was on his mother's arms and nodded his agreement of his behavior.

"The day Kai's an angel is the day pigs will fly." Chibi-Usa muttered crossing her arms.

"I'll have to agree with her." Rei muttered.

"Chibi-Usa-chan? Do you wanna play something?" The little boy said as Usagi placed him in his own two feet. Forgetting her annoyance that same instance Chibi-Usa's face lit up as she nodded and ran after her brother in search of something to do.

"I'm so glad you're all here." Rei stated with a sigh.

"Ne, Rei-chan, I'm sure Kai isn't that bad." Usagi asked before cringing at the glare directed at her from the young maiden and laughing nervously. "I'll try to talk with him…"

It seemed Usagi's talk had helped a bit. But, when she said a bit it meant close to nothing. The boy was a tad more…enthusiastic when to doing things it came. But things kept going difficult for her.

Then, they went to the food. He wouldn't eat a thing she offered. Thankfully, Mamoru was coming back the next day.

He wouldn't eat chicken because it was Chibi-Usa's favorite. He wouldn't eat beef because it was Usagi's favorite and he refused to eat it without her. He wouldn't eat fish since his Papa liked it and he would start tearing up. Then, he wouldn't eat pork because he actually liked pigs and refused to eat them.

He didn't like soups since they had 'too much water' and he wouldn't eat pasta saying it was too 'mushy' and it stuck on the roof of his mouth.

Vegetables were another thing. He refused to eat anything green. Why? Because it was actually 'Yucky!'. He wouldn't eat broccoli, stating it was too weird looking. He wouldn't eat peas since they had a funny feeling in his mouth. He wouldn't eat cabbage because it was too hard, and if cooked, then it was too mushy. Worst, it came to the carrots. He HATED carrots, which came in no surprise since neither Usagi nor Chibi-Usa liked carrots.

"You've got to eat something, Kai." Rei stated a little exasperated. "Something that is actually food."

"Rei-chan," The boy said his lip trembling and his eyes watery, "I'm not hungry."

Rei sighed. It had been like that since Mamoru had left. In fact, the only time the boy had eaten something was when Usagi arrived some hours after Mamoru's departure. She had used the excuse that she needed Rei's help for something school related and had spent the rest of the evening with the little boy. She had left a while after Kai had fallen asleep with the rest of the girls.

That afternoon Chibi-Usa had been there along with Minako and Makoto. The two older girls seemed to be saying something to Chibi-Usa and the younger girl had actually been nicer to Kai than Rei had ever expected. But Kai wouldn't eat a thing even with Chibi-Usa around…and eventually told Chibi-Usa to 'go home'.

"Kai," She growled, anger flowing through her voice. "You eat that or else." She warned not having an idea of what that 'else' meant herself but praying the kid would do what asked.

Hearing a sniff she looked down to find the boy was trying as hard as he could not to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked kneeling down besides him uneasiness going through her. _Please, not again! I can't bear it when he cries!_ She thought convincing herself that she had not whined in her head.

And then, she had one more proof that this kid was definitely Usagi's child. He opened his mouth and wailed as if someone was killing him and tears streamed down his cheeks. "I WAN' MY PAPA!"

OoO

Usagi ran as fast as her legs would take her, Luna running just behind her. Rei had called her demanding her presence, wailing could be heard from afar. The fact the young miko was close to tears herself made her get really troubled.

Once she arrived to the shrine and ran up the many stairs to it she dashed inside, panting.

"I'm here! I'm here!" she yelled panting and holding her chest feeling as if her heart was going to get out of place. And then, she raised her gaze just to stop frozen at what she saw.

"Well," Luna said as she stood besides her, "It seems the emergency has been taken care of."

There sat Rei looking rather smug as Kai sat at the other side sniffling but enjoying a huge piece of chocolate cake. "Sorry, Usagi-chan." Rei said looking suddenly sheepish, "I did call you to tell you not to come…but you were already in your way."

"Uh…yeah." Usagi answered gob smacked looking at the rather happy boy who sported a big chocolate mustache and beard.

"Hi, Usagi-mama!" Kai cried happily before bringing his cake up a bit, "Want some?"

OoO

He walked up the stairs to the shrine. Just as he had promised, he returned that Friday afternoon ready to embark on yet another trip…though this was one he was looking forward too.

He couldn't restrain his smile as he reached the top of the stairs and met the sight before him. Rei was 'piling' a bunch of dried leaves as Kai ran around them before throwing himself in them or just throwing them up in the air. To his surprise, Rei seemed to 'help' by throwing them on the air or throwing them to the little boy. Both people being oblivious to his presence.

"May I join?" He finally said breaking into the fun and laughter.

Kai, who had his back on Mamoru, turned around at the voice. His face lit up in a way Mamoru had never imagined before dashing into his father's arms.

"Papa! You're back! Did you bring me something?" The little boy asked jumping on his arms.

Mamoru could only laugh.

"Mamoru-kun, I'm so happy your back!" Rei exclaimed to which he could only raise an eyebrow, not knowing if the young maiden was either happy for his return or rather overwhelmed that he had come back for Kai.

"Rei-chan?" he asked her, "Was everything alright?" He asked eying the boy in his arms who suddenly stopped bouncing and stiffened a bit.

"Uh…yeah, kind off…but I'm sure you must be going now, so I'll be back with Kai's things…" She said quickly rushing inside for the boy's things. In her rush she didn't noticed Mamoru's knowing look at the boy, or Kai's sheepish, nervous smile directed at his Papa.


	7. VII What Rules are Made For

Wow! I think this is the longest chap I've written! I began it about two days ago, and I doubt I would have finished it for today otherwise. I even thought about placing it in two parts…but decided against it. I really can't do that, not because I don't like it but because I wouldn't help but post it right away! And you all love me for it! Admit it!

Now, I hope you all enjoy this chap, specially you Jamie! Read and enjoy!

Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list of the japanese names!. If I use another name, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

Yuuichirou – Chad (The guy that was at Rei's shrine, the one with long brown(?) hair.)

Thanks to SailorMoonForever for telling me the next!: (They are Usagi/Serena's family)

Ikuko –Ilene

Kenji – Ken (wow, they didn't think much when to his name it came! lol)

Shingo – Sammy

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one! And this chap it contains the punishment from the kid's point of view..

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**VII. What Rules are Made For**

He looked back from the front seat of the car. They had just arrived at the little cabin and Kai was in a deep sleep. Deciding to first take the boy inside and then get the suitcases out, he moved to open car's door and stretching. Driving for two hours after being in a half hour train ride was not as appealing as it seemed.

He had done their packing the day before leaving to Yokohama and during the day he had arranged everything. He had even bought some of the groceries they would need though not all of them, knowing there was a small town close by to which they would need to go the next day. Even though they were there for 'swimming' purposes he doubted they would actually spend three days swimming.

For the first part of the trip the little tyke had been more than happy talking about what he had done while at Rei's and what he wanted to do while there…pretty much being in the water. He had also complained stating that Rei's cooking was actually worst that his Mama's. Mamuro didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, actually knowing that the miko's cooking was good, though it didn't went up to Makoto's standards.

Once he had placed the boy in one of the rooms and had taken their entire luggage inside he looked at his surroundings. He knew he would have to actually tell Kai some rules while being there. He had never had the need to tell the boy what he expected him to do or not to do. The boy seemed to instinctively know it, however, for a strange reason he preferred to settle down some ground rules for everything to go smooth…as smooth things could actually go with Kai.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Kai actually woke up. Mamoru had just finished putting everything in order in the little kitchenette and was now unpacking in his room.

"Papa?" A low drowsy voice called, and by the sound of it said voice was in the edge of breaking into wailings.

Looking out of his room Mamoru decided to walk out to find the boy looking around for him, his hair sticking up in different directions as he walked in his socks and rubbed one of his eyes with his fist. "Hey, how was your nap?" Mamoru asked as he approached the kid.

"Where are we?" He asked while yawning.

"Have you forgotten already?" Mamoru asked with amusement as the boy's eyes widened suddenly and he ran to the closest window.

"We're here!" The boy jumped suddenly and Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at the slight fact that the boy didn't even knew where 'here' was.

"Yes, we are." He answered.

"Cool! Let's go swimming!" The boy said suddenly running towards the door.

"Wait." Mamoru said in a serious tone making the kid stop in his tracks.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around placing his hands on his back and looking innocently back at his father. "I've done nothing wrong, Papa." He said biting his lip.

Mamoru looked at him before raising an eyebrow. Why would the boy said that unless something had happened? Of course, not knowing what the kid was talking about he decided to let it go. "I see. But I want to talk to you before we go swimming." He said walking the kid to the small living room.

"Talk about what?" Kai asked frowning a bit as Mamoru sat him on the sofa and he took a sit on the table just in front of it.

"Rules." Mamoru said simply as Kai scrunched his face in disgust.

"I don't like rules." Kai said petulantly.

"But yet, we need them." Mamoru answered his son seriously.

"What for?" The kid whined as he crossed his arms.

"Mainly, to keep you safe." He answered with a soft smile. "There aren't many, anyway."

"Really?" The boy asked. "We're still going to have fun?"

"Of course." He stated as the boy nodded his head ready to listen. "Firstly, no wandering about."

"WHAT!" The boy shrieked. "But I wanted to explore the woods!"

"If you want to go explore we can do it together. But you are NOT to go by yourself." He told him sternly.

"That's not fair!" The boy whined.

"Have you really forgotten what happened when you decided to go 'exploring' the city, Kai Endymion?" Mamoru asked narrowing his eyes at the boy. Why was it that everything had to be a fight with this boy?! Really!

The kid seemed to understand the warning as he immediately sent a hand to guard his behind, even though he was sitting down. "No."

"Good. Then I believe we won't have a repeat?" he half stated half asked.

"No." The boy whispered and pouted.

"Great. Now, you can't go swimming alone. And before you protest I'll explain why. You don't know how to swim, and even if you're going to learn it can be quite dangerous to swim by yourself. I want to make sure to be there."

"Ok." The boy said with a sad sigh.

"Good. Then that's all." Mamoru stated. He would never think the boy would actually break those two rules, and neither did he want to overwhelm the kid with don'ts and do's.

Kai carefully looked up at him a small smile in his lips. "So, can we go swimming?"

OoO

Mamoru sighed as the boy refused to go into the water, his hands clutching the rim of his swimming trunks. "C'mon, Kai. It won't be that bad, besides, there's no one here."

The little boy looked at his Papa, who was already in the water waiting for the boy before he shook his head fiercely. "No."

"Kai, c'mon chum. You can't swim and hold to your trunks at the same time."

At that statement the boys face blushed fiercely. The problem had begun when the boy had skidded to his room to change into his swimming attire. The problem was that the trunks were too big for him. Mamoru had giving him two options, either he swam in his daily briefs, or he could also swim without anything at all. Seeing as they were in a secluded area, he thought the boy would have no problem at all. But, being the little stubborn boy he would have none of it.

After Mamoru had tired of trying to convince him not to wear them he had decided to let the kid learn the lesson by himself. As they walked to the little pond which was about ten minutes away from the cabin Kai had had to grip his trunks repeatedly as they slid down on more than one occasion.

"I don't want to swim like that." Kai whispered lastly a little gasp cutting through his words. Mamoru could understand his sentiment, and he had even thought about taking off his own trunks so the tyke wouldn't feel alone at all. Yet, there were other cabins around and, even though it would go against all odds, someone could walk through and spot them. It would be easier to cover the boy up than to cover himself and the boy…and any adult would pretty much understand that it was the boy and not him.

Sighing he approached the dock and got out of the water. "Very well. It seems we'll have to have another trip down here." Mamoru said as he reached for his t-shirt.

"Nani?! But I want to learn how to swim!" The boy complained.

"Kai, son, you can't even get in the water right now as it is. Or you either get a hold of me or of your trunks. And I won't have you holding your trunks all the time and then going to the bottom."

The boy looked up at him and all Mamoru could offer was a small, understanding smile. "Fine." The boy said in his stubborn way letting go of his trunks which fell on a pool on the wooden floor, the tip of his ears growing pink as a blush caressed his face. Shaking his head Mamoru turned back to the water, once in it he held his arms for the boy to support in them.

Once Kai was in the water he got suddenly afraid, as if aware that the pond was rather deep. He wrapped both legs around Mamoru's waist and clung his arms to his neck. Yet, Mamoru knew he was in the shallowest part of it and if he moved a few 'steps' to the right would actually be standing rather than swimming. But for a small boy as him, that was rather deep, seeing the water actually reached Mamoru's chest.

"Hey, relax. I'm holding you." He soothed in the kids ear as he held the boy's bottom with one hand and used the other to try to sooth him. "I won't let you go."

"I'm afraid." The boy confided.

"Of what?" Mamoru asked smiling. "I thought you were a very brave boy."

That took the boys immediate attention as he shot a very fierce, well, as fierce a six year old boy's glare could be, directed at his father. "I am." He stated haughtily.

"Then you're ready to start swimming?" Mamoru asked as he tried to pry the boy's legs a little bit.

"You won't let go?" The boy asked softly.

"No, I won't." He answered with a smile.

"Promise?" The boy asked seriously.

"I promise."

Nodding, the boy let go slightly to which Mamoru waited patiently for the boy to be comfortable and secure. The first thing he had to teach was the simple fact of floating, something that couldn't be done if the kid wasn't relaxed.

"Papa? Are we going to start now?"

"Yes." Mamoru relented. "Now, I need you to lie in the water."

"What?" Kai asked, "How am I gonna do that?" the kid asked tightening his grip yet again.

"First, you need to relax. I'm going to hold you." As carefully as he could Mamoru had the child 'lying' in the water in a short time, one hand between his shoulder blades and another on his little behind. As the kid kept being there he kept talking to him, saying nonsense however they were rather soothing for the boy and he knew it. Not long after this he slowly let go of the child and he watched as the child floated around, of course, close to him in case the kid went to the bottom of the pond.

"You're floating, Kai." Mamoru said suddenly with a bright smile. The kid seemed to brighten at this piece of information and started swaying his legs and arms. Mamoru knew that in his mind Kai was actually swimming straight, in reality, though, he was going around in circles.

Mamoru let the little lad enjoy his 'swimming' for a little while before interrupting him. "Ready to try another way?" He asked already ready to grab the kid, which turned out to be good since Kai tried to suddenly 'sit' in the water.

Soon enough Kai was floating again, yet this time on his stomach and minutes later he was swimming though now straight, always with Mamoru's careful watch and ready to grab him at any moment.

After almost two hours of swimming Mamoru decided to head back to the cabin, seeing as it was going to get dark in less than an hour and he was close to being exhausted.

As they walked, Kai wearing his trunks again and holding them with his hands, the little boy talked and talked about what had just happened as if Mamoru had not been there.

"And did you see when I dived?" The little tyke asked happily almost jumping around, "Boy were you scared!" He giggled mischievously.

Mamoru rolled his eyes before scooping down the little miscreant and throwing him over his shoulder. "Do that again and you'll find hard sitting down." Mamoru warned lightly giving him a light tap on his rear making the boy laugh.

Once Kai had learned how to 'float while standing up' as he had put it, he had caught up with the arts of 'swimming' rather fast…faster than Mamoru would have liked actually.

Mamoru had actually not taken his eyes out of him until an older couple walked by greeting them. Taking his eyes out of the boy he greeted back…thankful that he had decided to swim with his trunks. Kai had taken that opportunity to 'dive' while his Papa talked with the older couple. When he looked towards where the kid was supposed to be and found it empty he had actually panicked. He started yelling Kai's name and seconds later he decided to dive down imagining the worst. Not even a minute had gone by when Kai got up to the surface and started laughing. It was his laughter actually that had alerted Mamoru where the kid was as he could faintly hear it.

"Don't you EVER do that!" was the first thing that came out of Mamoru's mouth when he got to the surface as they were in a part of the pond which was a bit deep…to deep for the kid. Ten minutes later they where getting ready to head back.

"Papa?" The boy's voice cut him from the recent memories, "Are we gonna come swimmin' tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." Mamoru said as he placed the kid on his two feet again. "But we have to go to town first and then I was thinking you would like to go on a walk through the woods."

"Cool! I wanna find a wild animal." The boy stated happily as he brought a hand to his hair to scratch making his trunk fall from one side. "Papa, do you think we can buy a pair of swimming trunks over there? At the town?"

Mamoru chuckled before scooping the boy up again in his arms, that way the boy wouldn't need to be holding to the troublesome clothe. "I think we can." He said simply. In fact he had already thought about it, one of the reasons he wanted to head to town early the next morning. He couldn't suppress his amusement, though, at the slight fact that the kid had totally forgotten that he was wearing nothing five seconds after being in the water. When the old couple had gone by a second time he had been unaware of that fact and went swimming on his tummy making the old couple chuckle a bit as they waved and went on their way.

Later that night, after they both had taken a bath and had dinner, Mamoru decided to turn on the fireplace in the living room. The little cabin Mamoru had rented was actually more on an occidental or north-American style than an oriental or Japanese style. It mixed both cultures, and Mamoru found this rather relaxing as he drank a cup of coffee and Kai sat in front of the little table to color. It was about half hour later that Mamoru was taking an asleep Kai to his bed and going himself to sleep.

OoO

"Kai, that's too small." Mamoru tried for what seemed to be the tenth time, and again, he wondered why the boy had to be so stubborn.

"No, it's not. It will fit." He said as he held the pair of trunks in his hand. All in all, they had been lucky to find a store-of the few in town- that actually sold swimming attire.

"Try one which is bigger, you're six not four and that is for a four year old." Mamoru tried again looking at the boy at eye level.

"But I wanna take this."

"If you want to take you, you got to try it."

"But Papa!" The boy whined, the owner of the store watching them with a disapproving glare. "There is nowhere to try them here!"

"I'm sure there must be at least a bathroom here." Mamoru said as he looked around. True, the store was one that sold all type of objects, from food to clothes to little interesting oddities.

"On the back!" The old lady told them, her disapproving glare still on her face. "Don't let the kid go alone!" she said as she followed them with her gaze.

"C'mon, Kai." Mamoru said grabbing the kid's hand.

"But-" Kai started before motioning Mamoru to lean down, once he did he whispered on his father's ear. "If you go with me, you'll see me."

"See you?" Mamoru asked confused. "See you how?"

"You know." The boy said while blushing, "Without my clothes."

Mamoru tried hard not to smile, "Tell you what, I promise to close my eyes while you're changing." He said in the most serious tone he could gather, "And you can try it over your underwear." He whispered back.

"You won't peek?" Kai asked with a frown.

"You have my word I won't."

OoO

"An hour!" Kai screeched.

"Yes, Kai, an hour. You can't just jump in the water after eating."

"But, Papa, an hour is like…like…like weeks!"

Mamoru glanced down at the boy. After coming from town, which in itself had taken longer than what Mamoru had calculated they had gone 'exploring' the woods. To Mamoru's great relief and to Kai's great disappointment the only wild animal they had found besides birds were a couple of deer rummaging around.

"I'm sure you can find something to do." Mamoru said as he glanced to his book. "Why don't you bring one of your books? We can read it together." He offered.

"I don't wanna read. I wanna swim." The boy said crossing his arms.

"You will get to swim in an hour. No less, no more." Mamoru said his last gram of patience finally snapping.

"But-" Kai began before wisely shutting his mouth at the glare Mamoru sent his way. "Fine." The kid said before standing and stumping all the way to his room and slamming the door shut. Mamoru only sighed; hopping the child would be on a better mood when the time for swimming came.

OoO

Kai seethed as he opened his room's door and slamming it shot. He waited for a few moments wanting for his Papa to come and scold him for it so he could sulk more and maybe even snap at him, but he knew his Papa wouldn't.

It was so unfair! He wanted to go swimming. He didn't want to read or to play or do any of the baka things his Papa had told him to. He wouldn't get cramps for swimming just after eating! That was dummy and stupid and his Papa had to be wrong! Even if his Papa was right all the time.

Throwing himself on the bed Kai decided to glare at the first thing he saw, which was the shopping bag from this morning. Besides the swimming trunks, his Papa had bought him some coloring pencils, a book with a bunch of stories and even some candy…but his Papa had taken the candy and said that if he wanted some he only had to ask.

But he didn't want baka candy, or even the baka book, or even the stupid coloring pencils, so, pent up in anger, Kai grabbed the book and threw it across the room. Being a little heavy the book only fell a few feet away. Then he grabbed his pencils and threw them at the wall…this did fell a little farther than the book but made less noise. Seeing that he liked this he went on throwing anything he could against the walls, but seeing as there was no much to throw he had to grab some things from the floor and throw them again. Nevertheless, he discovered that his shoes where able to do LOTS of noise when thrown against the walls.

"KAI!" He heard his Papa's voice minutes later as he was about to throw his book again. "YOU BETTER STOP THAT, RIGHT NOW!"

Seeing as that was his mad voice he placed the book on the bed rather forcefully. He couldn't go to swim, he couldn't go explore, and he couldn't throw his own things. Very well, he could throw his own arms and legs, though. With this, Kai threw himself in the bed and started banging his arms and legs against the mattress. But, as he later discovered, this didn't do much noise and he soon grew tired of it.

He lay there for a couple of minutes, he was still mad at his Papa. He looked around and saw the plastic bag which was across the room with the swimming trunks half inside half out of them. He sat up suddenly, then, and idea striking him before a grin appeared in his face.

"Rules are meant for breaking." The kid whispered rebelliously before slipping off the bed and throwing the book with all his force one more time.

OoO

As carefully as he could Kai walked around the living room, he could see his Papa reading his book while drinking something and also from time to time glance towards his room.

He kept walking, now almost outside of the cabin when he accidentally bumped into one of his own toys which made a cracking noise.

"Kai?" He heard his Papa call. He froze, he might not get into too much trouble if his Papa caught him trying to go out. He could say he only wanted to play around the cabin…and he was wearing his new swimming trunks just to have more time when they could go.

When a few seconds went by, which felt like hours to the small boy he scooted outside not caring to close the door behind him. Once he was outside he tried to watch his step wherever he went and soon took the path which he knew took to the pond.

He was going to go exploring AND swimming without his Papa. Of that he was sure, but once he got to the pond he started getting a bit nervous. He stood there, biting his lip. The pond looked much, much bigger than before. He walked towards the edge of the dock and stood there looking into the water. Though the water was very clear he couldn't see the bottom of it.

Glancing around, expecting his Papa to be there at any moment he took of his shirt and took off his sandals deciding to jump into the water. After all, his Papa HAD said that he was a natural at it. Making his mind, the little boy jumped into the water. He smiled once his head reached the top. He was doing it. He was doing it by himself!

He swam a bit around and minutes later he wanted to get a hold of something, just like the day before when he neared his Papa and hanged to him, but today he was by himself. Panic started to take over the little boy and he suddenly felt himself struggling to reach the surface of the water, trying to grasp some air. His Papa wasn't there! He had promised to never let go of him, but he was not there! His eyes stung as tears dripped through his face as he panicked and tried to get hold of something, feeling as tiny as an ant in the middle of the mass of water. And then, when he felt he couldn't breath anymore he felt someone grab him and pull him to the surface.

OoO

He kept reading his book, his head on the little stubborn tyke when he heard a bang coming from the lad's room. He looked up with a frown, thinking that maybe the kid had let something heavy fall. Apparently he was letting many things fall since another bang and then another followed the initial one.

Obviously, the kid was in a middle of a tantrum. Mamoru tried to ignore it when several loud bangs came one after another. "KAI!" Mamoru thundered before he thought about it feeling his last gram of patience leaving him. "YOU BETTER STOP THAT, RIGHT NOW!"

It seemed to help for silence followed his demand, though he could hear some thumping seconds later he decided to ignore it. Maybe the water of the pond would calm them both right after a walk, but seeing as the kid had decided to go around showing his temper in such way he would wait for him to be collected.

He sat there, barely reading yet looking intently at his book lost in thought when a loud bang could be heard. He was about to go charge into the boy's room when silence ensued. _Maybe he dropped something accidentally. _He thought shaking his head and decided to go make some tea.

After doing his tea, which was stronger to what he used to drink, he sat again with the book on his lap. He kept glancing towards the boy's room. It was too quiet, but he doubted the kid had gone outside of it, after all, he had been there all the time, it was possible he was asleep.

He looked down to his book again when he heard a cracking noise. "Kai?" He called in a calm voice. Maybe the kid was not asleep after all. He debated about going to see what the noise was and sat back against the sofa, resting his head on the back of it. "This kid will drive me crazy." He muttered.

A couple of minutes went by when he started feeling an odd sensation on the bottom of his stomach. Looking at the time he noticed it was only 20 minutes before the hour got by.

"Kai?" He called out standing to go retrieve the little boy. "Kai, kiddo, we can go now." He said knocking on the kid's room just to have no response. "Hey, Kai?" He opened the door just to be shocked by the mess the kid had on the room. It was clear he had been throwing things since it seemed as a typhoon had gone by.

"Kai! Come here!" Mamoru called with a frown. He was going to put the room back in order before going anywhere, Mamoru decided not caring if the kid would like it or not.

"KAI!" He bellowed the patience he had gotten back slipping rapidly away. He started walking around in the room in search of the boy to find nothing. He had a bad gut about just where the boy could be but he still wanted to doubt about it. Finding the half broken toy on the middle of the hall he swore before sprinting back to the boy's room. There he looked at the clothes Kai had been wearing and noticed that both, his sandals and trunks where missing.

"Kai, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Mamoru muttered before sprinting in search of the kid.

Of all his battles and all the times he, Usagi and the girls had been in danger he had never felt so afraid or so slow. He wanted his legs to go faster but they seemed to refuse as the path seemed to just enlarge itself.

He stopped in his tracks once he reached the pond to see the old couple of the day before. The lady was helping her husband, who was dripping out water, as they both sat on the floor, Kai in the middle of them coughing water out of his little mouth. He hadn't realized how worried he was until relief started seeping through his body.

"Kai!" he heard himself said as he rushed besides the couple.

"Papa!" The little boy said throwing himself in his father's arms. Mamoru could feel the boy's body tremble, if it was cold or fright, he didn't know.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked as the old couple stood just as he did.

They both looked at each other, before the older man started explaining. "We were giving our usual stroll when we saw the little tyke swimming-"

"SWIMMING!" Mamoru cut in looking furiously at the boy standing before him who tensed. "You went SWIMMING?!" he demanded of the boy who barely nodded. Before Kai could react or the older man could keep talking, Mamoru's hand came crashing on the boy's bottom who only yelped.

"No, Papa! NO!" Kai wailed as he applied three more swats and scooped the crying boy in his arms.

"You knew not to wander off or to swim by yourself!" He scolded though he was more relieved than anything to have the boy on his arms not caring that his clothes where getting wet by both tears and the water dripping from the boy.

A throat clearing itself remembered him that they were not by themselves…and never had been. "I'm sorry about it." Mamoru apologized blushing a bit.

"We were also parents once, young man. My name is Sakura and this is my husband Ernie McLeay. " The lady said smiling kindly.

"Mamoru Chiba, and this is Kai." He introduced while he patted the boy's back who kept crying as if the world was about to end.

The couple smiled, looking at them both the old lady looked sweetly at Kai. "Why don't you both join us at our cabin for a cup of tea so you both can calm down? It's not far away at all."

Nodding Mamoru found himself after the kind old couple who walked hand in hand while he walked after them still carrying a crying Kai. They only stopped for the older lady to grab Kai's shirt and sandals.

Sooner than he expected, he found himself sitting on a cozy living room with Kai sitting calmly on his lap and covered by a thick towel Mrs. McLeay had given him when they arrived.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Mrs. McLeay kept saying as she tried to put some things in order, "We're just not used to visits."

"In fact, our last visit was about two or three years ago." Mr. McLeay said, "C'mon hon, leave that like that and come join us." He called after his wife.

"I'll just bring the tea!" She stated scouring down a hall, which Mamoru supposed went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, McLeay-sama, but I'm afraid I never got the chance to thank you." Mamoru said cutting into the silence. Though the man had never finished saying what had occurred it was pretty obvious, Kai had started to flunk and the older man jumped in the water to rescue him. A shill fright passed through Mamoru's body when he thought of what could have happened if they had not been there and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the boy.

"That's all right, Chiba-kun, and please, call me by my first name, Ernie, where I come from we're not used to using our last names all the time." He said.

"Then I must insist you call me by my given name as well."

"Here you go," the old woman returned carrying a tray. "I've brought some cookies and a cup of warm milk for the little one, and some tea for us." She said as she first gave one to her guest. "It has some herbs to help with the nerves." She said sweetly as Mamoru blushed remembering his reaction to the boy.

"Yes, um, I apologize for that as well, my reaction I mean…I was…"

"I assure you, young man," The lady began as she took a seat by her husband, "that any parent would have had the same reaction. And by what it looks your little one is much better." She said. Kai just blushed obvious not happy to where the conversation was headed. Mamoru, by his part just smiled glad ot know that he hadn't been to hard with the boy…though he still planned on having a long talk with him once they headed to their own cabin.

"Why don't you have visitors?" Kai suddenly piped in blushing when all the adults turned to look at him, Mamoru glaring at him for the indiscretion. He started to apologize when Ernie interrupted him.

"Do you remember, Sakura, when our daughter was that age?" He said looking at his wife who was trying to suppress a tear.

"How to forget!" She stated smiling brightly, "She was a mischievous one, oh, I owe her all of my grey hairs!" She said with a soft laugh.

"We both do, I tell you, Mamoru-kun, at that age they'll drive you crazy! But you look young, we were way into our thirties when our child was born."

"Oh, don't remind me about that!" Sakura stated. "I remember how proud I was to be in my thirties and look like I still was in my early twenties. But after her birth I totally forgot about my looks, just worried about her all the time, as any parent should." She stated.

"You always looked beautiful," Her husband complied. "Still do." He grinned.

"What happened to your daughter?" Kai asked as he munched in a cookie not noticing the killing glare his father was directing him, clearly this kid did not know about indiscretion.

"You don't have to answer that." Mamoru said before one of the two could talk.

The older woman suddenly stood, "MY! I left something in the stove!" She said as she hurried into her kitchen.

"She was a beautiful young lady. It was not a surprise to us when she got married at a very young age, barely being twenty. Her husband was a very good man, made her very happy, he did." Ernie said as he stood and went to a window. "She came home one night, grinning and smiling like I've never saw her before, not even on her wedding. She told us she was going to be a mother and the following nine months were the most precious ones that we could have wished for." He said a tear starting to slip through his eyes. "Then, one night, we were all on the hospital waiting for the baby to come when she left this world with her baby girl." He said returning to his cup of tea. "Her husband had been visiting us ever since, but one day he stopped coming. Said he needed to move on and couldn't do it by seeing us…we reminded him too much of her. We knew he returned to France, were he was from, but haven't known about him ever since."

They both stood there watching the old man as he sighed before turning to look at Kai and smiling. Kai suddenly left Mamoru's arms and moved to hug the older man. "I'm sorry." The little boy whispered.

"Please, do come back soon!" The older lady, Sakura-sama, said as she hugged Kai one more time. "We enjoy others visits so much!" She said now giving Mamoru a hug as well.

"We're leaving tomorrow but maybe we could program a visit someday soon." Mamoru stated as Kai jumped around in excitement.

"I wish you could stay for dinner." She said with disdain.

"We will return one day!" Kai stated firmly.

"I hope your Papa says so." Ernie stated grinning.

With some more goodbyes they were headed home, Kai jumping around and talking happily, it was once that they reached the pond that the boy stopped in his tracks.

"Kai?" Mamoru asked looking back at the kid.

Kai looked up at him and breathed deeply his lower lip trembling a bit. "Am I in trouble?" He asked bravely.

Mamoru looked at him thoughtfully. It was true that the boy had had a big scare by what Ernie had later told him, but at the same time the kid had broken the two only rules Mamoru had given him. What would his future self would do?

"What do you think?" Mamoru asked him trying to keep the anger that suddenly surfaced at bay. The other factor to consider was that it was not the first time the kid disobeyed him in that fashion.

The kid said nothing just looked down at the ground and walked towards where his father stood and took his hand, the rest of the way was walked in silence.

OoO

Kai walked as silently as he could along his Papa. He was nervous, more nervous than he would admit. The worst was that his Papa seemed disappointed. He hated it when his Papa was mad at him, but he couldn't help but feel extremely sad when his Papa looked at him with a saddened expression because of something he had done.

Soon, though, sooner than what the kid would have liked, they arrived to the cabin. "Go change into your regular clothes." His Papa had said.

Kai, of course, didn't want to go to his room but to tell his Papa that he was sorry, even if he really wasn't, for going our with him. "But-" He shut his mouth when Mamoru sent him a glare which clearly told him to do as told.

"And put your room in order while you're there." He heard his Papa say from behind him as he walked towards it.

Once he had everything in order and had changed his clothes he sat on his bed hugging his bear. He didn't want to go find his Papa…and yet he wanted nothing but to hug his Papa.

Minutes later, what seemed like hours to the little boy, his Papa finally knocked on his room and even waited for him to tell him to come in.

Mamoru came in and looked around the room, Kai studying every move he did. His Papa then walked towards him and sat besides him and gently brushed his hair away from his face.

"Why Kai?" He asked softly, "Why did you break the only two rules I gave you?" He asked and Kai couldn't help but look down at the floor and sniffle trying to pitifully stop his tears. He then felt his Papa's fingers raise his head so he could look at him at his eyes.

"I don't know." The boy answered. "I-I…" Why had he done it? He was mad, that much he remembered. He felt angry and wanted to do something a big boy would be able to do and he had said that…rules are meant for breaking…now though, he doubted he wanted to say that to his Papa.

"Really, Kai!" Mamoru suddenly said as he stood and started pacing the room as he scolded. "Of all the things, you just decide to go out there. You're too small to be swimming by yourself! You barely know how to swim!"

"But you said I was a natural!" The boy heard his voice even before he thought what he had said.

As fast as his words where out of his mouth he felt his Papa's hand couping his chin and making him look directly at his dark blue eyes…which where even darker right now. "Being a natural does not mean you're out of danger or that you're a fish." At this he couldn't help but giggle a bit, of course he didn't look at himself like a fish!

"I'm sorry." The boy said finally, his Papa had seemed to calm when he giggled…something he thought was really odd. But really, who understood adults!

"Papa…" The boy swallowed hard, he didn't want to know but he just had to ask! "Are…are you gonna spa…" he muttered, barely pronouncing the last

words, yet his Papa seemed to understand.

"What do you think?" Mamoru asked as he took a sit besides him.

"That you are." He said looking up at him.

Mamoru just sighed and passed his hand through his own hair before looking down at the boy with gentle eyes. "I really don't like doing this, Kai. I hate punishing you."

And THAT was what the kid was talking about. "If you don't wanna spank me you don't have ta! I won't get mad." The boy said. Why would his Papa do something he didn't want to?! He never did what he didn't want to do…unless they forced him to…like his teacher, or his mama, or his grandparents…or his aunts which where his Mama's friends now…or even his Papa…but that was not the point!

Mamoru tried really hard not to smile, which made the kid feel a little off. He was telling no joke! "That really won't do, kiddo." He said before he felt himself being lifted by his armpits and being laid over his Papa's knee. He hated that.

"This is the last time Kai," He heard his Papa's voice, the one that was all serious and no nonsense, "that you go around wandering when you've been told not to. Understood?" he asked to which Kai only nodded…what else could he say when he was in THAT position?

And then, he heard a loud noise, like a swat, and felt an acute sting on that really sensitive part of his body and as fast as the first sting came another followed, followed by yet another and all he could do in protest was to open his mouth and wail as loudly as he could in hopes that his Papa would feel really sorry and let him go.

As always, his Papa said nothing just brought his hand down with much force. Why was he in this position? _'cause y-you dsbeyed 'im!_ He thought as he cried and tried to emit the first 'sorry'. And this time he really meant it. He was sorry for going out without his Papa, he was sorry for disobeying him and going to swim, and he was really, really, really sorry that his tiny behind was being tanned.

To his utter horror his Papa didn't seem to stop, he just yanked down his shorts and briefs, making the kid cry even louder. He hated this! And just when he thought this couldn't get worst a sharp smack was heard and he felt as if his skin had just been bitten.

Through teary eyes he looked back just to see that his Papa was using his hairbrush! Really! That treasoner thing had not only to pull on his hair but now had to blister his tail!

It was really fast but soon he found himself on his Papa's arms. It was over! He would never, ever go away without his Papa when told not to, of that he was sure. And he would never, ever go swimming by himself! And he would never, ever brush his hair again!

He climbed into his Papa's arms, wanting to feel safe and warm. He rubbed his behind furiously with one hand, not even caring that his undergarments where lying at the floor, he just wanted the pain to go away…which was happening. He cried as loud as he could, stopping only from time to time to cough, and then continued wailing.

"It's ok, kiddo. Everything is going to be fine, son." He heard his Papa say and he believed him, after all, his Papa never lied.

As his crying turned to sniffs he noticed that his Papa was rubbing his back and from time to time kissed the top of his head and was even rocking him, which was making him very sleepy, but he refused to let go of his Papa.

Then, he heard his Papa saying something about taking a nap before dinner and he couldn't suppress the whimper in protest that came when he felt his Papa wanted to place him on the bed. He did not want to go anywhere! He was comfortable where he was and he was not sleepy, his eyes just where closing by themselves because…because he wanted them to close! But he was not asleep…he was just happy that his Papa was there.

And soon, without Kai realizing it, he was sound asleep in his father's arms.

OoO

For a third time in a pair of seconds Mamoru turned, his eyes wide open as an owl cried out by his window. He was unable to sleep, yet again. It seemed that every time he ended punishing his boy he was unable to sleep.

He looked at the boy's sleeping face and had to smile. Even after being punished by his 'unfair' Papa the kid had refused to sleep on his own bed on the next door room. He had actually cried himself to sleep as he held tightly to Mamoru.

He regarded the boy as he hugged the bear in his sleep. Kai stretched a bit before moving and getting in a more comfortable position by snuggling closer to him.

As he brushed away the child's bangs he couldn't help but smile. Even if it cost him his life…or his black hair…he would protect this little boy whatever the cost, even if he had to protect Kai against Kai himself. He just hopped the kid understood that the rules he placed where for his own safety, nothing more.

With that thought Mamoru gave a light kiss to the child's forehead as he felt sleep starting to claim him.

* * *

Hello everyone!

First of all, before you start yelling at me for the swimming class, I want to state something. My Daddy was the one that taught me how to swim, and I couldn't help but think of him in this chap…on that part... AND I was wearing my swimming suit, thank you very much. So if you didn't like something or found it offensive I have a few things to tell you which I will make them short:

1. This story has a warning. So far I haven't received any complains or critics and I would like to keep it that way.

2. If you are reading something that annoys you, shut up and leave. Simple.

3. I do this for fun, so don't annoy me…really.

4. Enjoy the story and if you want to leave a review or comment, do it. If it bores you, again, why are you reading this? Am I forcing you to do it?!

Ugh, ok. I feel much better now! XD See ya soon!


	8. VIII A Rabbit’s Temper

Well, I've been bearing a headache all day long, and it seems it's just getting worst. But, I decided to post this today…I've been posting a chapter daily since the beginning and I would like to test myself to see if I can do it till the end of this story.

Many asked for Usagi's/Serena's participation in the story so here it is. I must add, though, this is mostly a Mamoru/son type of story, and it was kind of hard to think of something. But of course, some of my readers helped by the reviews they left and here it is.

By the way, I want to thank you all for what you said. I must say, yesterday was a bit hard for me and I got into a little…temper… at night which made me write what I did at the end of chap 7. I was going to apologize for it in this chap, but many, apparently, liked it, so I'll leave it be.

As you all know, this story is dedicated to Jamie, better known here as jilbrew23, but this chap is actually dedicated to all of those that asked for it. I'll might have more Chibi-Usa/Usagi/Mamoru/Kai (wow, that thing was long…) interaction in the next chaps, but I must admit to all of you, I usually write as it flows. I do know always how the stories will end and how they will begin, it's just the middle of it that I let it flow and let it take me to the end, which works just great with me.

Well, this thing might get longer than the actual chapter so I'll say bye for now! Thanks, again, for the amazing support. Oh, but before I say bye, I would like to ask you all, my readers. Does it offend any of you a spanking with a belt? I'm not offended by it, but some my think it's a little bit…strong? I don't know…personally, it's the implement used in my country to punish a child…but I want to know about you all! Seriously, now, see ya all later.

I won't write disclaimers, warnings, or any other thing in this…the above is too long and you've read so far!

**VIII. A Rabbit's Temper**

She sat there hearing all her friends talk about this or that while she played with the straw of her drink, her future daughter sitting at the other side of the table joining the talk of the older girls.

"Ne, Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Ami, who was sitting besides her, asked making everybody's attention turn to the blond girl.

"You've been awfully quiet." Makoto added.

"That would be a bonus." Chibi-Usa said with a smile before Diana pushed her paw against her arm. "Well…kind of." She added giving an apologizing smile at Usagi.

"Is everything ok with your parents?" Rei asked.

"If you're having problems with your love life I can help…you're not two timing are you?" Minako asked making Usagi blush.

"Ne! Minako, do you always have to think about that?!" Makoto asked her with a frown as Ami started flushing again.

"Leave her, Mako-chan, it's no use." Artemis said with a sigh.

"So, what is it?" Ami asked gently at her princess.

"Well….it's Mamoru actually." She started just to be cut by the other girls.

"Did you fight?" Makoto asked.

"Did you two broke?" Rei asked.

"Is he the one two-timing?" Minako asked.

"Minako!" Four voices cried at a time.

"What?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him since last week." Usagi said sadly.

"You mean since he took the trip to Yokohama?" Rei asked.

"Yeah."

"Usagi-chan…you've been talking to him everyday…and last night you two talked about three hours." Chibi-Usa said in a low voice.

"But that's different, Chibi-Usa-chan," Minako cut in, "you need to keep the fire of love burning and that can only be done by-"

"Why don't you go visit him?" Ami asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Rei said as she looked towards the door as the others followe.d.

Usagi was the last to turn and look as her back was against the door, but once she did her face lift up as the person that had been on her mind walked towards her a smile on his face.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried just at the same time Chibi-Usa did.

"Wow, I like this welcome." He said as Usagi threw herself in his arms.

"Hey!" A whine came, "Make chance for me!" Chibi-Usa cried as she tried to hug Mamoru.

"Usagi-mama…" A low voice said tugging on her shirt.

She immediately let go of Mamoru and took the boy in her arms. "Kai!" She cried happily, "How have you been? I've missed you so much!"

Chibi-Usa, now on Mamoru's arms just pocked her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey, you, wanna sit?" Rei asked from the booth.

Minutes later they were all sitting on the booth, Mamoru and Usagi side by side and Kai and Chibi-Usa at the other side of it, the four of them taking the edges of it, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako and the three cats trapped in the middle.

Everything was well, Usagi finally content now that she was with her boyfriend, specially when he slipped, unnoticed by all, a little box to her lap which evidentially was a gift. She beamed at it and was about to squeal in delight when two little someone stoped her from it.

"Stop!" Chibi-Usa yelled at her brother, "Move over and stop pocking me!"

"I'm not pocking you! And you scoot! I'm almost falling to the floor!" he yelled, pocking his sister.

"Stop it, Kai! Don't pock me!" she answered pocking him back, just as the two started yelling at each other.

"Um…guys?" Makoto stated looking over at a red faced Usagi and Mamoru who was rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" Chibi-Usa yelled suddenly. "I'm moving between Rei and Makoto!" She stated standing up in her sit just to be grabbed by her skirt by her brother.

"No you are not!" Kai yelled standing up at his sister fell. "I'm moving besides Usagi-mama and Ami-chan!"

"Hey, guys?" Artemis stated looking at the two responsible for the kids.

"I think we better go." Ami whispered to Makoto who only nodded.

"We can't get out of here, though."

"Mamo-chan…shouldn't you do something?" Usagi asked as the two kids yelled to each other.

"I think you're the best for it, Usa-ko." Mamoru answered back.

"We can crawl under the table." Minako stated, "or we can't." She said when three glares were directed to her.

"Luna, we CAN crawl under the table…it's the best of being cats." Artemis stated to the black haired cat.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Chibi-Usa bellowed as everybody on the restaurant turned to look at the two bickering children.

"I really think you should stop this, Mamo-cha-"

"ENOUGH!" A whiney and soft voice said, taking the attention of all those in the table. "Is that better, Father, Mother?" The grey kitten asked happily as everybody glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Both cats said.

"you're such a sweetie!" Rei said, "One more minute and my head would have exploded!"

Usagi turned to glare at both kids, ignoring the fact that Mamoru was looking at them both with narrowed eyes, both of them with crossed arms.

"Nani?" Chibi-Usa said as everybody turned to look at the couple.

"Cand- Chibi-Usa-chan…" Kai whispered now tugging his sister's shirt. "I think we've better sit." He said doing exactly that.

"Um…didn't you need help in something about Trigonometry?" Ami asked Makoto who nodded.

"Yeah…uh…Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun? Would you let us…you know, get out of here?" Makoto asked with a nervious smile as the glaring and narrowed pair of eyes turned to her.

"Of course." Usagi said as she gently pushed Mamoru to stand up.

"I think I also need help with that class." Minako stated.

"But you don't take that class, Minako-chan." Artemis said looking at her strangely.

"Then it's another class." She said between clenched teeth.

"Oh…oooohhh, right. I get it." The cat said.

"I think the girls would like our help too, Artemis." Luna said as she jumped into Makoto's arms.

"I would say so. C'mon, honey." He said calling his child and going after the group.

They all turned to look at Rei who looked torn thinking of something to say, since she was in another school and hers had closed for the week. "Grandpa!" She suddenly exclaimed, "I just remembered he needed my help…in…in…um…something?" She said as she laughed nervously and moved to stand besides the retreating group.

"But…but…" Usagi started, "We were supposed to hang together today."

At this everybody started excusing themselves at the same time. "Guys," Mamoru began glancing at the kids, "We get it. Go."

With a bunch of 'thanks' and 'see you later' the group practically flee as both Mamoru and Usagi sat back where they were, one placing her face in her hands, the other massaging his temple.

"Um…sorry." Chibi-Usa started as Usagi looked at her tiredly.

"Yeah!" Kai followed nodding enthusiastically, "We're sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah…now you are." Usagi muttered. "We were going to go to the movies."

"We can always go." Kai started just as his two future parents glared at him. "Or not." He said shyly.

"So…" Usagi started looking at Mamoru.

"So what?" He asked.

"What are we going to do?"

"Pay for this." A new voice said, coming from Motoki.

"Nani? We didn't order a thing." Mamoru said.

"You didn't, my dear friend, but they did." He said pointing to Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"What about what the girls asked for?" Usagi asked as Mamoru paid their account.

"Nah, they'll come back, if not today, tomorrow." The young sandy blond hair said with a smile. "Besides, as I could observe, they kind of left in a rush." He said as two kids blushed fiercely.

"It was his fault, Motoki-chan." Chibi-Usa stated.

"NANI?!" Kai exclaimed. "It was not! You were pushing me out of the booth!"

"You were pocking me!"

"I was not!" Kai exclaimed raising his voice a little bit more.

Usagi looked at them, her head starting to hurt a bit. "Enough!" She said harshly before she could even think about it. "We're leaving." She stated standing up.

"We are?" Three voices asked at the same time. She turned immediately to glare at Mamoru who was one of the voices that asked.

"We are." He stated suddenly looking at her with a sweet smile. "We are." He told the kids standing up.

"Why?" Kai asked foolishly.

"Because we are." Usagi stated seriously before moving to the door.

"Wow…she's on a mood." Chibi-Usa muttered walking after Kai, Mamoru just behind her.

"And you better say nothing." Mamoru whispered to the girl who jumped in surprise. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The little girl said nodding.

"I can hear you guys!" Usagi said as she turned in half way waiting for Mamoru to catch up with her.

"She always knows everything." Kai whispered to Chibi-Usa as they walked by their parents to which Mamoru started chuckling.

"What?"

"You know _everything._" Mamoru told her as he hugged her while they walked. "I wonder how you managed."

"Oh, stop it." Usagi stated with trying to pout against her smile.

It was only a while later when another fight ensued, who had started it was a mistery, but Usagi had to admit it was getting on her nerves, while Mamoru seemed to just want to ignore it…though he had ended one barely minutes before.

"One more fight from both of you and I swear you're gonna regret it!" She had threatened, two which both kids seemed afraid and Mamoru seemed happy.

It was not long when they found themselves in Mamoru's apartment. There were some boxes around the apartment. Makoto had heard about an apartment for rent close to the building where Mamoru currently lived. The difference of the pay between both places was minimal. They had talked with the owner of the building and said Mamoru could move in a week or so, which was the time he needed to put everything in order.

The apartment where they were going to move was actually perfect for now. It had two bedrooms plus the master bedroom. As all Japanese complexes, space was a special factor, so the rooms were not extremely big, but neither extremely small. It had a living room, kitchen plus a small dining area and then two complete bathrooms, one in the master bedroom and the other between the two rooms.

Besides it, it was at the last floor of the eleven store building, meaning they had a very nice view of the city and the roof of the place had been converted into a garden. Mamoru had instantly loved the garden rose, especially since more than half of them were red, as he had told her. Usagi, by her part, had yet to see the place.

"Ne, Mamo-chan." She started as they packed, "How come you have so many books?" She asked.

"Usa-ko…I like to read." He said stopping what he was doing.

"I know that, but…these have no pictures." She said as she glanced over a book. "Oh, here is one…um…no, this is just something Kai must have drawn."

"WHAT?!" He asked as he jumped and took the book out of Usagi's hands ignoring her protest. "KAI!" he called ot the kid who was packing with Chibi-Usa on the other room.

"Yes, Papa?" Kai asked as he walked into the room as Mamoru held the book with a glare. "Oh…um…it had no pictures and I thought you would like it." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'd have done the same thing." Usagi said as she kept placing more boring books into the box. Mamoru just turned to look at her with a raised brow as Kai slipped back to the other room.

Usagi seemed oblivious to all, and prepared to seal the boxes just to run out of tape. "I think I've got more in my room." Mamoru stated.

"Good, I'll just keep packing these." Usagi said as she grabbed some of his trophies and some other things he had over some shelves.

Moments later Mamoru returned with two empty rolls. "I had some tape, before those two decided to use it to play." He said with a frown. "I'm gonna go buy some."

"But I-" Usagi began just to hear the click as the front door closed. "-don't want to stay alone with them."

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Well…"

"Because, Kai, she doesn't loves you." Chibi-Usa stated, "In fact, she will get monsters to come and get you and make you eat carrots and the monster will be a crazy doctor and-"

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi said as she noticed the little boy got scarier by the time. In fact…even she got goose bumps by what the younger girl was saying. "That's not true, Kai. I love you and I won't get ANY monsters to get you."

"You should get some to get HER." Kai pointed out as he moved to help Usagi.

"I will think about it." Usagi said with a smile winking at Chibi-Usa in a playful way, though the younger one only pocked her tongue at the two and returned to the room where she had been working.

They worked for about ten minutes before Kai scurried back to his and Mamoru's room. Usagi looked at him go, stating hejust needed to get something and left it like that. It was about five minutes later when she heard a crash as something, evidentially, broke and before she knew it two screaming voices could be heard. Before she even realized it she was running to see what was going on. There, in the middle of both beds were two rolling bodies. Kai on top of Chibi-Usa, he was tugging her hair as she tried to get him off and bite him.

"HEY!" Usagi yelled as she tried to lift the boy by his waist making the tug on Chibi-Usa's hair worst.

"OWW!" She yelled as she finally got a chance to bight on her brother's arm!

"OWWY!" Kai yelled as he felt Chibi-Usa's teeth sinking in as he let go of her hair, instead he decided on kicking, which landed on his sister's stomach, which ended on her letting go of his arm.

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi yelled in panic as she saw her future's daughter face drench of all color. She immediately placed the boy on his feet as she rushed to the girl's aid, who's eyes started to spill some tears. "Chibi-Usa, honey, are you ok?" She asked the girl who was only trying to breath.

"It hurts." Chibi-Usa said, Usagi already trying to raise her shirt a bit to see how bad and where exactly the blow had landed. "Kai, go bring some ice." She ordered the boy who only nodded.

"Mama…it hurts." Chibi-Usa said while crying, and just by the maternal name Chibi-Usa had called her, Usagi knew that she was in real distress.

"It's going to be alright, honey." She soothed the girl as she helped her sit on Mamoru's bed.

"Here it is, Usagi-mama." Kai said as he came with some ice wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks, sweetie." Usagi said as she grabbed the ice and applied it to the red area on Chibi-Usa's stomach.

It was about five minutes later that Chibi-Usa could breath normally and was now openly crying, that Usagi noted the broken lamp. "What happened?" She asked sharply looking first at Chibi-Usa and then at Kai.

"It was not my fault!" Both kids said at the same time.

"Yes, I'm sure it was not." She said sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"Really, Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa cried, "You see, I was helping to put those things that Mamo-chan asked me to in the boxes when Kai came in here and started bugging me."

"I did not!" Kai cried indignantly. "I wanted my markers to mark the boxes in the living room and you wouldn't let me grab them! Then you pushed me!"

"I didn't!" Chibi-Usa cried indignantly, "You were the one pushing me around!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"N-"

"ENOUGH!" Usagi cried, suddenly her head about to explode. Before she knew it she pulled Kai over her knee and landed four swats as hard as she could while she scolded him about not fighting with his sister. As soon as she was finished with him she sent him to a corner before doing the same with Chibi-Usa. "Stay there until I tell you to." She said as she moved to the living room.

Some time later she was sitting on one of Mamoru's couches, drinking some tea while she cried silently.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long." She heard Mamoru's voice call. "The store down stairs ran out of tape so I had to go to one a little bit farther but it was close so I had to look for another and…ne, Usa-ko, are you alright?" he asked as he came close to her.

"Mamo-chan…" She said, grateful to have him back…though she would have preferred for him never to leave at all.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked.

"You bedroom's lamp is broken." She said as she sniffled.

"And you're crying over that?" He asked confused.

"NO! Of course not!" Usagi practically yelled into his ear. "I'm a terrible mother!" she wailed. True, she wasn't a mother yet, not technically, but in a way those two kids were, or would be, hers. Not had they both gotten hurt. She couldn't wait even five minutes before dashing into the room and calling both kids into her arms, which they both did. She then discovered that Chibi-Usa's stomach had bruised as well as Kai's arm where the pink haired child had bitten him…the worst came when she realized she had actually swatted both children even when they were already hurt.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked and she couldn't help but tell everything that had happened.

"And now I've hurt them even more!" She wailed.

"Usa-ko, you didn't!" Mamoru said as he hugged his lover.

"Yes I did! Didn't you hear a word I just said!" She asked furiously.

"Ne…I did, but I would've done the same thing." He said, though she could tell he was lying.

"No you wouldn't." She said, unenviable, she felt better.

"Well…no, I would've used my brush or something else on those two." He said chuckling.

"You would?!" She asked suddenly jumping.

"The truth, Usa-ko? I really don't know, but they deserved it anyway." She just lay there, feeling comfort on her boyfriend's words.

"I wish it would've been you handling this today." She said as she glanced at her watch. She would have to leave in a couple of minutes.

"Sorry, Usa-ko, but I'm happy it was you instead." He commented as Usagi decided to forget what he had just said. "Ne, where are those two by the way?" he asked.

"Chibi-Usa fell asleep, Kai decided to color something but I think he fell asleep too." They both looked at each other before they darted to the next room at the same time.

What they found made them stop once they reached the door. There, sleeping side by side were Chibi-Usa and Kai. The oldest of the two children hugging the youngest in a protective way, both facing towards the window.

"I don't think we should wake them up." Mamoru stated as Usagi moved towards them.

She ignored him as she grabbed a blanket which was nearby and tucked them both in before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads and brushing their hair away from their faces. "I don't either."


	9. IX Moving to Jealousy

I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so, Sorry! Really, Sorry for not updating a chap a day like I did at first! I'll try to do it just like at first. Really, I'll try! I've got no excuse for this, other than I lost my muse for a while, but I got it back today. I must add, this story is coming to an end rather quick…yet, if I finish two of my other stories I'll think about a sequel. How does that sound? And yes, I'm currently working on SEVEN stories…too much! And I'm thinking and writing others I've not posted yet…

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chap and I'll try to return tomorrow with more! By the way, you better review! My b-day was this last Friday, so gimme that gift of a review! Take care!!!!

Jamie, I hope you like this!

Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list of the japanese names!. If I use another name, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

Yuuichirou – Chad (The guy that was at Rei's shrine, the one with long brown(?) hair.)

Thanks to SailorMoonForever for telling me the next!: (They are Usagi/Serena's family)

Ikuko –Ilene

Kenji – Ken (wow, they didn't think much when to his name it came! lol)

Shingo – Sammy

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one! And this chap it contains the punishment from the kid's point of view..

Disclaimer: I believe SM was created way before my birth…or if I was already alive, then I was too young to even KNOW what the difference between past and future was!

**IX. Moving to Jealousy**

The room looked rather empty as the people in it worked like ants moving boxes after boxes. Mamoru couldn't believe just a week had passed and he was now moving to a bigger apartment.

"How many more boxes are there to move?" A whiney question was made his way as he turned to look at a rather worn out Usagi.

"Just a couple more." He answered as he grabbed a little one and handed it to her before grabbing one of the bigger ones.

"I can't believe there's so much work when moving!" Chibi-Usa cried as she sat on the couch…which was soon to be taken out of the place.

"Work?!" Kai asked her as he carried a little box which looked more like a small bundle "You've just carried two boxes since we started!" he cried out indignantly.

"At least they were bigger than the two you have carried!" She countered pocking her tongue out at him.

Though Mamoru had to admit, the fight between the two of them had diminished since the slight episode with Usagi, who was currently ignoring those two and walked over to the elevator.

"Well, the truck is almost full!" Rei called as she entered the apartment. "Mako-chan says just a couple more of boxes and that's it." She stated as she grabbed another box, both of them walking together down to the truck.

"Well, I say this is it." Motoki stated as he tried to accommodate the last boxes.

"I can't believe how many things you had on that tiny apartment." Minako stated scratching her head as she tilted her head.

"Well…" Mamoru said as he blushed a bit.

"It's called good organization." Makoto said as she threw the truck's keys to Motoki.

"I think they're called shelves." Usagi stated turning everyone's eyes to her.

"Shelves?" Mamoru asked. And this was one of the things he loved most of his girlfriend…her incoherence which made her just more naïve in a good way.

"Yeah, you know. It saves you space and everything." She stated simply as she turned to get inside.

"So, are we all going to go to the new place?" Motoki asked just to get four girls nodding as answer.

"I believe so." Mamoru answered with a smile as he turned back inside.

"I still can't believe you're moving." Luna said as he arrived as she looked at Artemis who was trying to 'help' by trying, unsuccessfully, to move a box almost two times bigger than him. "Seriously, Artemis, you're a cat not an ant. You're gonna get hurt, stop doing that!"

"I…can….move…this!" Artemis said between pushes.

"But, Father." Diana broke, "You've been trying to move it since we arrived…and the truck is full now."

"She really knows how to say the right things on the _best_ of times." Usagi whispered at him as they stood by the sofa. "You've lived here for what? Four years or more?" Usagi asked as she moved around the apartment.

"Yeah, it's been a while." He admitted as he glanced around.

It was in a short time when they had moved every box and furniture to the new apartment. He had to admit, he had had many things on his old place, but in this new home it looked almost empty.

It had not taken them too long to move everything. In fact, he had thought it would take them all over noon when it only took them after eleven…close to noon, yet not it.

Before lunch Ami had excused herself stating she had to study for some tests the next day, minutes later Rei had departed followed by Makoto and Minako, leaving only Motoki with the couple and the kids.

Motoki was in one of the rooms with Usagi and Kai, following the young lady's directions of just where she thought Kai's things would look nice in his new room. Of course, the little boy chirped from time to time…well, all the time, of how he wanted his room. Poor Motoki had to endure both mother and son as their indecisiveness made him move the few furniture in there several times.

"Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa suddenly asked as they both worked together while putting some of his books in a shelf.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…well, I mean…do you mind….what I want to ask is…" She mumbled looking down at the book in her hands.

He looked down at her before leaning down so he could look directly at her eyes. "You can ask whatever you want, Chibi-Usa." She looked at him before dropping the book and hugging him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Mamoru just smiled as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for what?"

Chibi-Usa smiled shyly at him and just shrugged as an answer as she disengaged from the hug and kept working.

As time went by, Chibi-Usa kept glancing at the entrance and then towards the balcony window, and finally at a far corner in the room. Mamoru kept working as well, not making evident the fact that he, himself, was keeping an eye on the young girl. He had noted how oddly she was behaving lately.

"Hey, man, I'm leaving." A new voice called making Mamoru stop what he was doing.

"Thanks for your help, Motoki."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Motoki answered with a smile, "My pay will come when you actually move in with Usagi-chan and it's YOU who'll have to move all the furniture around several times."

"She does like changing stuff from time to time." Chibi-Usa piped coming to stand besides him making both adults laugh.

"I guess that'll be my pay." Mamoru answered.

"What pay?" Usagi asked as she entered the room with Kai in tow.

"Oh, nothing my dear sis." Motoki answered.

"Usagi-mama, I didn't know Motoki was your brother. I thought he was Papa's best friend?" Kai asked in confusion. Mamoru just smiled down at the boy and shook his head while Motoki chuckled, Usagi giggled and Chibi-Usa made an exasperated noise.

"He is not, baka!"

"Then why would he call her 'sis'?" Kai asked rolling his eyes.

"Because…because….yeah, why?" Chibi-Usa asked Motoki.

"She's just like a sister to me." He answered with a shrug. "Well, my dear family, I gotta run." And with that and some more goodbyes he was out.

Chibi-Usa and Kai went to the boy's room to start unpacking leaving Usagi and Mamoru to finish unpacking the living room.

"You know, Mamo-chan," Usagi began as she took some picture frames. "I can't believe that just in a couple of months it'll be me who's moving in."

"What do you mean moving in?" Chibi-Usa asked entering the room. "I thought you were going to wait more time."

"Nope!" Usagi answered happily, "For my 18th birthday I'm moving in!"

"But that's just like….like…months away!"

"Nine months, 14 days and…" Usagi beamed as she grabbed Mamoru's left arm to look at his watch, "…six hours to be exact."

"But you can't move in here!" Chibi-Usa suddenly whined.

"Why not?" Mamoru asked confused, "We've been planning this for a long time."

Usagi just narrowed her eyes at her, answering just as Mamoru stopped speaking. "Besides, since when do we, do _I_, have to do what _you_ want?"

"It's…you see…it's that….ugh! Just forget it! Fine, move in here for all I care. I'll be gone for then!" Chibi-Usa snapped as she moved to grab her things, leaving Usagi and Mamoru very confused.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as he entered the room carrying some of his clothes. "Chibi-Usa! You can't leave! You said you would help me!"

"You can ask _them _for help!" She cried as she turned towards the door to put on her shoes.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru started just as Usagi offered to help Kai on his room. "You can't just leave like that! You don't know the way from here." He said, the last part calmly.

"Can you please take me home, Mamo-chan?" She asked while her gaze was stuck to the floor.

"Will you talk to me if I do?" He asked though he was already searching for his keys.

"Talk about what?"

"About what just happened in here." He answered taking his jacket and moving to the door, leaving the child no option but to follow and no time to even answer his 'request'.

OoO

Even though she had taken the child to his room, she still could hear what her boyfriend and 'cousin' discussed in the leaving room, and she couldn't help but smile when the door closed.

As hard as she tried, which was not often that she did, she and Chibi-Usa seemed to be as water and oil. There were times, she had to admit, that the kid searched for her. She looked at her as a friend, a sister and sometimes even as her mother.

She had to acknowledge the first time the kid had arrived she had been more than jealous of the kid, she got mad at how her parents treated her, on how her friends treated the child and even on how Mamoru treated her. And yes, she still felt a little…odd…when Chibi-Usa was around anyone of those. Yet, since Kai had arrived to their lives she had seen how something had changed in her.

Besides that, she felt more secure of her relationship with Mamoru. They had been together for years now and hopefully in two to three years would finally become a married couple…a young married couple…point taken, they would be married.

"Usagi-mama?" A soft voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Hai?" She asked softly placing some of the boy's clothes on a drawer.

"What do you think it's wrong with Chibi-Usa?"

"I really have no idea, Kai."

"Hmm…" the boy said as he placed some of his toys on top of a table. "She looked mad." The little boy stated, "and…confused about something too."

"Confused?" Usagi asked, the boy's word taking her attention.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Didn't you see she was biting her lip?"

"She was?!"

"Yeah, Papa says you do that when you are thinking about something really serious." Kai said seriously, "Like when you were in school…ore are at school?" He asked unsure of what 'mother' he was talking about now.

"I see." Usagi said looking out the window.

"He says you and Chibi-Usa are alike each other, too." He kept on, "Just like Mama said Papa and I are very alike…but Papa sometimes says I'm more like you than him…but others say I re-rai-rem-busble you both."

Usagi smiled down at the boy, "You mean 'resemble'?"

"Yeah, that. Why are there long and weird words? And what does that means?"

"I don't like long words either and I think it means you remind them of…us." Usagi said feeling weird with her words. In truth, this kid reminded her of her Mamo-chan, and somehow now she understood why Mamoru himself seemed to love Chibi-Usa so much if the kid remembered him of her. Though, she still kept a very special place in her heart for her future daughter…equal to the one Kai had found in her heart.

OoO

They had been walking for more than twenty minutes now and they still got twenty more to walk until they arrived at the Tsukino's, to her grandparent's home. On that time Chibi-Usa had been more than thankful that Mamoru had not emitted a noise, just walked silently besides her in the cool night as winter approached quickly.

She couldn't help but feel a small tug in her stomach, a heavy feeling which most called jealousy and it all had happened when she recognized the apartment…nothing she would do or say would avoid Usagi's move with Mamoru in a couple of months, specially because she was sure she and Kai would be back home for that time. In fact, her time being in the past was coming to an end soon and she didn't know if she was going to return soon or wouldn't return at all. Her parents, their future selves, had not even hinted something like it.

She hated the fact Kai got to live with Mamoru, she hated the fact she couldn't call them 'Mama' or 'Papa' like her brother did. And this confused her, she loved calling them like equals…and even calling Usagi names, something that would cost her sitting privileges back at home. Yet here, she had liberties she didn't have home and her brother lacked here and she was annoyed by it. And this made her confused and angry.

Why was she feeling like this? And why did her brother got privileges she didn't have?! She hated this. Didn't her parents love her like they did her brother? Usagi certainly was sweet and loving with her brother…and Baka-Kai was always around Mamoru. She wasn't always around them…not even back at home. There she had to share them! Something she had loved about the past, she had no siblings to share them with, they were all hers, especially Usagi!

She couldn't help as she felt her eyes water because of her frustration, her nose started to stuff a bit making her breath deeply in order to stop all this. She refused to be a crybaby like Usagi!

OoO

He had let her walk, knowing she was deep in thought. Before leaving the apartment Mamoru had seen the signs of confusion and frustration flowing over the girl…the same signs his 'Usa-ko' did.

Just as he expected he soon heard a sniffle coming from the girl. "Hey, wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he stopped walking and sat on a bench close by, thankful for the rout he had decided to take.

Chibi-Usa stubbornly shook her head refusing to look into his eyes, and he knew it was going to take more out of the girl. "You know, it is quite a cool evening…maybe something hot would be nice." He said as he looked at a little café close by. "C'mon." He said with a soft smile offering her his hand.

She looked at it for a few seconds before nodding and sniffling again and then taking his hand. He smiled softly, knowing she would soon be spilling her worries over a cup of cocoa.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes for them to be sitting down on a small table, she with her cup of hot coco, and him with a cup of coffee, neither saying a word. "Wow…it has been a long day." He started, "I'm sure glad it's almost over. Though tomorrow we'll have to keep unpacking."

She nodded. "You think it's been a long day too?" He asked pushing a bit for her to talk.

"Yeah." She whispered and he couldn't help but smile.

"I really like the place. I'm glad Makoto told me about it…it has an excellent view which I think it's what I like best. What about you?"

She shrugged, before looking up at him her watery eyes started to dry up a bit. "I like the foru." She admitted a bit timidly.

"The foru?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Hai…it's big and would be nice to swim in it. It's bigger than the one at Ikuko-mama's house." she said with a shy smile.

"I see." He answered. He knew the kid liked to swim…just like Kai did…but he never knew she liked it this much. Deciding to deepen a little bit more, he again opened his mouth knowing the subject would touch a sensitive button, "I bet Usa-ko'll like it too when she moves in." And bingo, the kid frowned.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Chibi-Usa…why don't you want Usagi to move with me?" he asked hoping the kid wouldn't shut off suddenly…or cause a scene which would be worst.

"I…no…it's just…not…" Chibi-Usa started as her eyes got watery again, this time a tear sleeping off.

"Nani?" Mamoru pressed the kid.

"It's not fair!" Chibi-Usa suddenly whined.

"Why wouldn't it be fair?" Mamoru asked confused, "You knew Usagi and I would move together one day. I'm sure of it."

"I know! For her 18th birthday you and Mama moved together just as you got engaged in the airport before you left for America!" she said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Then please explain to me why you are in such a state." He required of the kid softly.

"It's…I can't…Puu told me not to talk about the future." Chibi-Usa said softly and he nodded in understanding. He had heard the senshi of time before stating over and over again how fragile the timeline was and how Chibi-Usa, and now Kai, shouldn't talk about it.

"I see." He said when a thought struck him, "You don't want Kai and Usagi living with me."

Chibi-Usa's head immediately snapped up and he refrained from grinning. Jackpot.

"Um…nooo…" The child said biting her lip, this time a sure sign of nervousness.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked as he sipped his coffee, "You do know that if you're here when Usagi moves in you're coming along too, don't you?" he asked, though he doubted she would be here for more than a year.

"Really?!" She squeaked her face brightening, "I mean…what if Ikuko-mama doesn't wanna?"

Mamoru looked at her, he doubted the older lady would stop them, but he answered his future daughter's question with a raised brow.

"Sugoi!" Chibi-Usa squeaked happily and in a flash Mamoru felt her little body pressed against him, her arms going around his neck as she gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Papa!" She whispered loudly as he returned the hug and just kissed the top of her head.

OoO

A week quickly went by without eventualities. Soon, Mamoru found himself really at home with everything unpacked. His work consuming great part of his time, though he still had time to be with his family, friends and everybody around.

Usagi seemed to spend more time with Chibi-Usa, though they still bickered about small things all the time. Ikuko even told everyone that got close to their house how the two 'cousins' seemed to get along better than they had in the short months Chibi-Usa had been with them.

As winter started settling in and the colder weather came, Chibi-Usa seemed to get a bit warmer towards her brother…though both kids fought all the time, as everybody was getting used to.

For his part, Kai seemed to get quickly used to life on this past time. School, which had been a new and amazing obsession soon became boring and uninteresting to him…yet no trouble had ensued, something Mamoru was thankful for.

And as time went by and Christmas quickly approached, calm seemed to emanate from every area…and Mamoru couldn't help but wonder if it would remain or it was the calm before a storm.


	10. X Goo of Mood

Hey…I'm shy about coming out from my hide out seeing as I might have many stares coming my way for not updating sooner…may I come out please? Pretty please??

Ok…now that I've found the courage to come out, I want to thank Jamie. Lol, without knowing it he gave me the idea for this chap. I had done the first part, but was a bit confused as to where to go next. I'm so happy! Disney helped by the way! Lol, I'm listening to old Disney movie songs, such as from Aladdin, or Lion King, currently, Peter Pan. YEAY!

Oh, and no, I didn't proofread. Just tell me about the mistakes please so I can correct them later. Thanks!

Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list of the japanese names! If I use another name, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

Yuuichirou – Chad (The guy that was at Rei's shrine, the one with long brown(?) hair.)

Thanks to SailorMoonForever for telling me the next!: (They are Usagi/Serena's family)

Ikuko –Ilene

Kenji – Ken (wow, they didn't think much when to his name it came! lol)

Shingo – Sammy

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one! And this chap it contains the punishment from the kid's point of view..

Disclaimer: Not mine. period.

By the way, I've been trying to...how do you say that in English, to put this in the Internet, um...in Spanish we call it 'subirlo' meaning put this up...anyway, I've been trying to put this chapter since last night but it was, literally, impossible! And it was no my computer, it was something with this page. Oh, well! here it is!

**X. Goo of Mood**

Battles can occur anywhere, and being Tuxedo Kamen, he was ready for it at any time…except at six in the morning when he had not even had his first cup of coffee.

_Breathe deep…then let go. Another breath…and hold it right…there. Keep your hands busy…no…no…don't strangle the kid…that's it Mamoru…calm….breathe in…and out….in…and_

"KAI!" he bellowed for the second time that morning, gripping his empty cup so tight he was afraid it would break at any given moment.

"What?!" The six year old asked turning around.

"Stop playing with that shirt already and put it on! We've got to leave in twenty minutes and you've got to eat breakfast yet!" he snapped.

"I already told you I don't want breakfast!" The boy retorted back. "And I don't want to go to school either!"

"Kai…you're making my patience disappear. I already told you you're eating breakfast and going to school. Now hurry so I can drop you by at the Tsukino's." he stated turning to his coffee pot. "And finish changing at your room not the kitchen." He ordered watching as every drop of coffee fell, just waiting for it to end.

_I really need to remember to get everything ready the night before._

Things had been going well since they had moved, Mamoru pondered as he took a seat at the table now that his coffee and Kai's breakfast were ready. It has been about two weeks and Christmas was almost there, just two more weeks.

After he and Chibi-Usa had talked, the little girl seemed to understand a bit more that nothing wrong was going to happen…well at least that was Mamoru's guess. Tthe girl seemed to be her old self now, instead of snapping at both of them, Mamoru and Usagi, and she was content enough on snapping at Kai and making pranks at Usagi.

Usagi, by her part, seemed oblivious to the pranks directed at her. Yes, she got mad sometimes, but maybe not even ten percent of the time, something rather uncharacteristic of her. Seeing as she would soon finish her last year of high school, she spent more time studying, whining about the unfairness of the teachers and dreaming about a 'time with no school'.

Kai's temper and mood had been from extremely pleasant to extremely annoying, but nothing major had happened lately. It seemed that a _look_from Mamoru was enough to make the boy stop at times, if not either a swat or a corner would do wonders.

But on that specific day, Kai seemed to have lost his good temper and Mamoru's patience had decided to go on vacations along with the boy's good will.

Everything had began since he woke the boy up. As everyday Kai went to school, Mamoru had placed Kai's uniform over his bed while the boy did what he needed to at the bathroom. Today, though, Kai had refused to even brush his teeth, had lost his hair brush, and apparently had decided to make a mess at the lavatory while washing his face.

That had been the start of things. Then, when Mamoru moved to make breakfast, he had discovered that he had forgotten to do his coffee…something that didn't help much for him. Things had escalated even more when, after finishing cutting some fruit and making toast for the kid, Kai had entered in his pajamas and had told Mamoru he was not hungry.

In fact, Kai had had the audacity to inform his father that he was not going to school that day. A bit concerned, Mamoru had thought that maybe the child was sick, it turned out Kai just wanted a free school day.

"Oh-oh." He heard a voice said taking him out of his thoughts. "um…Papa…"

"What is it Kai?" Mamoru asked with a sigh turning to look at the boy. He didn't need an answer as he saw the boy had accidentally dropped his blueberry jelly covered toast over his uniform shirt. His face was a mess as well.

"It was not on purpose." Kai piped suddenly with big rounded eyes.

"Yes…I guess it wasn't." Mamoru answered him with a sigh.

He tried to clean the kid as much as he could, but his shirt was ruined. He quickly dialed Usagi, knowing that Kai had left some clothes of his at the Tsukino's and hoping a shirt would be one of the items. Luckily for them-unfortunately for Kai- they did have another shirt, so sooner than later father and son found themselves driving to the Tsukino's…Kai pouting and sulking all the way.

"C'mon, kiddo. It won't be that bad. You actually liked school."

"That's just it, Papa. I don't like it anymore."

Mamoru glanced down at the boy, a thought striking him. "Kai…are you having trouble with a classmate…or your teacher?"

Kai was quiet for a moment, and Mamoru could see the confused expression on the boy for a few seconds. "No." He answered while shrugging. "Why?"

"Oh…no particular reason. Then why don't you want to go to school?"

OoO

It was a fact of life, in every child's mind, that adults made no sense at all. On his long six years of life, Kai had heard his Mama and Papa of his time say that they were 'young and naïve', whatever that last word meant.

What he did understood, however, was the meaning of the word young. In the boy's mind, young was the same as child. The phrase, 'you're too young', was directed several times at him by those around him, just as he heard the phrase, 'you're still a little boy', so…that gave the meaning that both young and child meant the same.

His point on that? His own father used to say he was 'young' on the time Candy Hair went to…so that meant he was a child…or a boy. But when he arrived to the past his Papa was not a boy…he looked almost the same as he looked in the future, and just as they looked almost the same, they acted almost the same. At wish times made Kai get more than confused.

The rules, though, were the same. It was as if his Papa had created them since…since always! But at the same time, Mamoru was more lenient that King Endymion was. That was the bonus of the time.

"You know you can tell me whatever you want, right, Kai?" Mamoru asked when he didn't answer.

"Yes, I know, Papa. I just don't like school." He explained again. And it was the truth! He simply didn't like school anymore. Again, why were adults so complicated?

"Are you sure that's it?" His father asked…again!

"Ye-es." Kai answered slowly, tilting his head to the side, when a thought stroke him. "Are you sure you want to make me go?"

OoO

Another day started-with a bit of difficulty- and another day had ended-hopefully, smoothly. Mamoru wanted nothing but than get to his place and relax…maybe see a good movie while drinking a beer. Talking with Usagi, or even seeing her and then just plop into his sofa and do nothing but rest and prepare his body to go to bed.

He liked this times with no wars or battles. Everything was so…peaceful. Yes, he knew things were not going to stay like that for long, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. For the first time in years he and the girls could act as normal young adults…and girls.

The fact that the outer senchi had been busy with their own lives just reassured him of that. Everything was normal…well, as normal as life could be with two kids coming from the future…specially when those kids where his and when one of them, which seemed to be even more rambunctious than the first, lived with him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he arrived to the floor where his new apartment was, he took out his keys and starting the simple, yet annoying at the moment, process of unlocking the door. He heard two familiar voices inside, one which wasn't supposed to be there that day.

Generally, Usagi or Ikuko took care of Kai in the afternoon, though of them both it was Usagi who did it. Yet today, Makoto had offered to look after him since bother, daughter and mother had an appointment. Mamoru couldn't help but be thankful that he wasn't dragged to the dentist with Usagi again.

"I said NO, Kai, and that's it!" He heard a sweet, yet annoyed voice say as he entered the apartment. Said voice belonging to none other than his Usako.

"But, but, but, why not?!" He heard the next whiney voice ask, just as he heard the indistinct sound of foot stomping on his wood floor. He just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, deciding to leave his girlfriend solve this as he silently took his coat and shoes of.

"I told you before! Because, number one, Mamo-chan is arriving soon and number two, I've got to go home, like, now. Now stop bugging!" He heard Usagi reply. Again, Mamoru found himself shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Sometimes, Usagi seemed to have stopped her mind's growth at fourteen.

"I'm not 'bugging'!" Kai yelled, "I wanna go to the park!"

"Then ask Mamo-chan when he comes back!" Usagi yelled back, "And stop asking or I'll give you something to pout about!"

Again, a stomp was heard, followed by a smack and a yelp. "I don't like you no more!" He heard Kai cry before he stomped all the way to his room and slammed his door shut just as Usagi groaned.

Sighing, he walked into his leaving room, where Usagi was trying to put some order on what used to be one of the most orderly rooms. "Hey." He greeted softly as she turned to him with a smile.

"Mamo-chan!" she cried happily.

"Having trouble?" He asked her as he gave her a peck on her lips.

"You've got no idea. But I need to go home, now!" she said, and he had to admit, he had never seen her to eager to live. He just nodded as she yelled a goodbye to Kai, pecked his cheek, and left in what seemed a blur.

Just as the front door closed, he heard another door opening, before yet another blur entered the room. "Papa! You're home!" He heard Kai cry in happiness as he jumped into Mamoru's arms.

"Yep, I am!" Mamoru replied with a chuckle as he sat on the sofa, placing Kai on his lap and enjoying the feeling of just being home.

"Can we go to the park?" He heard Kai ask eagerly.

Mamoru tried to suppress a groan. He had just heard Usagi and Kai's fight and had no desire to get into one either. Though he was sure Kai wouldn't do to him what he constantly did to Usagi. Yet, he had no desire to go out, either. He was tired, too tired.

He looked up at the wall clock, it was seven at night and he knew for a fact that it was getting cold outside. "No." he answered simply at last.

"What?!" Kai screeched, "why not?!"

Another sigh, just as he brought his hand to massage over his tired eyes and temple. "Kai, I'm tired, it's too late to go to the park and besides, it's cold outside."

"It is not!" Kai retorted, "and it's not my fault your t'red." He said and Mamoru knew the boy had just crossed his tiny arms, "I wanna go to the park!" the kid whined next, putting more force on the words 'wanna' and 'park'.

"I said NO, Kai. No is no, period."

"But I wanna go!" he said with a huff.

Mamoru slowly opened his right eye, just as he raised his eyebrow and looked at the sulking boy sitting at his lap. To anyone, Kai would look simply adorable, his dark, black bangs falling over his forehead, his eyebrows knit together, and his lower lip sprout outwards. For Mamoru, though, Kai looked in the rim of a tantrum.

"Did you do your homework?" He asked the boy next, deciding to avoid the previous subject. Kai seemed to perk up even more at the subject.

"Yes! Then my r'ward shoul' be to go to da park!"

"Did you have dinner already?" Mamoru asked next, hoping the answer was a positive.

"Yeah! An' I ate all my v'getables…I've been good ALL day long. I should get to go to the park!" he added.

_I doubt that._Mamoru thought as he raised his left hand to see his watch. "You haven't had your bath yet, have you?" he asked, seeing as the boy was still wearing his school uniform.

"Um…nope. But I am clean enough to go to the park." He stated with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I bet." He said with a chuckle as he placed the boy on his two own feet and moved with him to the bathroom. A bath did sound nice and relaxing…at least Kai now had his bath toys and as Chibi-Usa had once pointed out, this foru was bigger, hence, Kai might just not kick any vital parts while he played in the water just as his father tried to relax.

OoO

"PAPA!" he heard the calling from the boy's room, while he was sprawled in the leaving room, now on some sweat pants.

"Night Kai!" He responded.

"BUT I'M THIRSTY!" the boy responded.

Mamoru groaned. It was fifteen minutes after the boy's bedtime and Kai seemed to still find reasons not to simply go to bed or even to go to the park. "PAPAAA!" he heard the voice again, just as kicking noise came.

He silently stood and went to the boy's room to find Kai kicking his bed with both feet and fists. "Kai, go to sleep." Mamoru warned. "NOW."

"But I'm thirsty!" Kai whined in a pitiful tone.

"You've just got water!"

"That was like…ages ago!"

"That was…two minutes ago!"

Kai sat on his bed, his lower lip trembling in a pout as he gave his future father the puppy eyes. "But I'm gonna die of thirst."

"No, you're not. You keep drinking more water and you're going to have an accident later on." Mamoru replied, remembering the time months ago, soon after Kai's arrival, when he had awoken due to some wetness in his bed. That, unfortunately, wasn't the only time it had happened, though it wasn't very often either.

Kai, for his part, looked astonished, his eyes round, his face flushed as he screeched indignantly. "I don't we- have accident's no more!"

"Night, Kai." Mamoru responded, moving to tuck the boy one more time before calling it a night himself.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Kai whined again.

"Night, son." And with that, he was gone, ignoring the rest of excuses that came as he turned out all lights and moved to his own room.

OoO

Nightmare. Living hell. Catastrophe. Disaster. Calamity. Crisis. There were so many words to describe Kai's current behavior, Mamoru didn't know what else to do.

On the following two days, the boy had been on the worst mood Mamoru had ever seen him in. What the young man feared the most, seeing as the boy had done it twice before, was for him to run towards the place he wanted to go to. The park. Yet, it seemed that he had learned his lesson the last time. He stayed put…with a mood to match.

On only two days, he had earned more corner time than he had done in a week, he seemed to hate Usagi at the time, making Chibi-Usa look like an angel by his side. Even his sister had suffered…well, her favorite stuffed rabbit had suffered when Kai decided the white bunny needed a bit of color and died it black using his grandfather's ink. He was still trying to figure how Ikuko hadn't killed the boy, seeing her favorite carpet was his 'experimental table'.

Usagi, for her part, had decided not to get involved. Chibi-Usa refused to talk to the boy, lamenting her toy's state, and Ikuko had practically gone crazy, punishing the boy on her own ingenious ways. The poor boy had practically cleaned the kitchen and living room spotless. It was the only night Mamoru heard no complains when bedtime arrived.

With him, though, Kai seemed to go by other ways, knowing he would have no prank nonsense. He huffed, pouted, stomp his little foot, and sulked most of the time, hence, earning him some minutes on a corner which seemed to now have Kai's name engraved in it.

Though this mood was driving Mamoru crazy, he was confused as to why he was acting this way. He was sure there was a reason behind all this. It was the third day now, and he had a free day from work. Kai, though, still had to go to school…it had not been easy taking him to school that day.

Taking his thoughts off the boy, he continued doing the neglected shores he had to. Every since the child had arrived, it seemed his chores had either multiplied, or become unusually hard to do, yet he enjoyed every single minute he spent with Kai…the happy, chirpy, and helpful Kai.

Deciding to train his thoughts away from his child for a few hours he put some music one and kept on doing what needed to be done. It was not much time afterwards when his mobile began reading. He looked at the ID number and noticed it was from the same person his mind had been at.

He answered, worry consuming him. It was the school's director. He could barely grasp at some words, just that he was needed…Kai was fine…suspension…_SUSPENSION?!_

As quick as he had received the call, he was over at the boy's school. He walked into the director's office to notice two things. His child and teacher where at the other part…covered by some blue goo. Kai seemed to want to sink into his chair, his teacher seemed to be fuming, though she looked more comical than scary with all that…stuff…covering her, while the director rested on her chair, looking from parent to student to teacher.

"What happened?" he asked lastly, trying to suppress a groan.

* * *

You gotta know it was very rare when I got in trouble at school, but the stuffed toy part I did do it. It wasn't ink, it was a marker, and it was my oldest brother's only stuffed toy. It was a tiger, if I remember correctly, and he had had it since a baby. I thought he needed some color and painted it yellow with a marker. My mom almost killed me when she found out what I had done and my brother gave me the cold shoulder for a long time. It didn't help that he's my only brother and I wasn't allowed to go to my neighbor's house to play for about a week. Me and locked in (groundings) never did mixed up pretty well. Oh, well. I now understand my brother as I have this fascination for stuffed toys…though I don't have my room filled of them. That's just…creepy. There ya go, another story of my childhood. Lol, I miss those times and this Disney songs are not helping…sniff


	11. XI Pushing to Love

I'm sorry for taking so long but you won't believe what has happened to me. yeah, yeah, I know, pure excuses, but hey, this are BIG excuses I got today.

So, where to start? By a new job. I LOVE it, and I deal a lot with kids since it's at a school. So, I have less free time now. I had been working on this chap, and when I was about to finish it my CP crashed. I lost many of my stories. Some of them I didn't cause I had them saved in a USV…but, some others, this, I didn't. So, I had to rewrite this chap. Three times actually. The first one was when it crashed, the second I didn't like it, and the third was TOTALLY rewritten. I went through things I didn't think I would have gone to.

Anyway, the third reason for taking so long was because my mom had a stroke. She's fine now. Doctors say she's a miracle. I mean, a week and she's already going back to work. Her face is totally normal and it's just some skills such as writing that are giving her problems. Yet, she talks normally and every other thing does normal. So, she's ready to go on.

Ok…sorry about the delay. That being said, there is only one more chap to go with this story. I'm still thinking about a sequel, I don't know. I'm so not ready to let Kai leave...sniff.

Jamie, ENJOY!!!!!!!

Many of us saw the show with the English dub names, so here is a list of the japanese names!. If I use another name, I'll place it here.

Mamoru – Darien

Usagi - Serena

Chibi-Usa – Rini/Renee

Minako - Mina

Makoto – Lita

Rei – Ray

Ami – Amy

Motoki – Andrew

Yuuichirou – Chad (The guy that was at Rei's shrine, the one with long brown(?) hair.)

Thanks to SailorMoonForever for telling me the next!: (They are Usagi/Serena's family)

Ikuko –Ilene

Kenji – Ken (wow, they didn't think much when to his name it came! lol)

Shingo – Sammy

Ok, I think I got them all. Oh, and Kai is Kai…lol

I hope this helped! ^-^

WARNING!: This story WILL have spanking. Just read my rambling in chap one! And this chap it contains the punishment from the kid's point of view..

Also, the punishment in this chap was _inspired?_ By a review left by moonlover46. Personally, my parents used a belt most of the time, so I don't see at it as harsh. I mean…it was kind of what Kai got in this chap. But…yeah, but, there is people that might think it's harsh. Please, just be kind. I understand if you find it harsh, but you did get a warning here. Anyway, enjoy if you please!

Disclaimer: Kai's mine! HA! Ok…Jamie or jilbrew23 gave the name…but he's mine! The others are not…

**XI. Pushing to Love**

Up and down. Right to left. Then up and…hold…and down again. Side…to the other side, and softly hit the leg of the chair and…the door opened and out came his teacher, looking rather livid at the moment.

"Kai." Dai-sensei said, making the him stop his foot's movement immediately.

"Hai?" he whispered, his eyes big as saucers.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said before turning to the director's secretary and talking to her in a cheerful tone. "I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow!"

He looked as his now looking blue teacher retreated and couldn't help but frown. Why was it that in this time every single adult was so weird?

He wasn't one to get in trouble too often. Well…his parents didn't agree with him, but he was only in trouble like…two or three times a week! That was not much!

He hated to be in trouble. But…he had wanted to see what his past Papa would do on some things. The result was a very confused Kai.

He sighed, and leaned his head on his open palm, leaning his elbow on his leg. _It's so BORING! _He thought as he glanced around. The secretary lady was deep into her work, yet, every time he shifted to try and get up she would immediately look at him until he settled down on his chair.

His lip went out as his forehead wrinkled on what any would call a sulk, yet Kai preferred to call a 'deep thinking face'. He hated to wait! It was so boring and…so…_BORING!_

He looked around again, the empty chairs where parents usually sat while waiting…or rather where the kids sat while waiting. The creamy colors of the walls…totally different to his classroom. His classroom was white…except for the yellow frames of doors and windows. And many, many pictures where stuck to the walls. Oh! And now, there was blue goo stuck to it also.

He giggled when he remembered everything, just as the door opened and out came a very odd looking Mamoru.

His giggles stopped when he saw the strange look on his father. For a strange reason, he knew he had crossed a line. It wasn't even a real line, it was just that line every child knew better than to cross when it came to his parents. Yet, his Papa looked at him and only sighed.

"C'mon, kiddo." He said, sounding sad instead of mad.

Yes, grown-ups were the strangest creatures ever.

OoO

"So…the blue goo is just…"

"A project gone very wrong. Kai mixed two ingredients, after his teacher said not to, and well…you saw the results Chiba-san."

Mamoru looked at the director as if she had grown another head. Ok, deal. His kid wasn't the best behaved one, but he didn't think that would warrant a suspension. So, he said exactly that to her.

"I understand your point of view, Chiba-san…but you see, Kai had had more warnings as you are aware."

"I am?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow.

"Yes…no, you're not." The director said.

"No, I'm not."

Sighing, the director looked at Kai's teacher who had been sitting all the time quietly. "Well…" The younger lady said nervously, "I did never send a written note home."

Mamoru just raised a brow at the director, who sighed.

OoO

After some minutes it was decided that Kai would only receive a couple of detentions…from the school that was. As for at home, Mamoru was in a turmoil of thoughts. One thing Mamoru knew, though…being a father was not as easy as it was said.

He knew, somehow, that something was wrong with this child…his child. Yet, what was it? Kai walked besides him as they left school, throwing him glances from time to time.

As far as Mamoru saw it, there were options on how to deal with the kid. Yeah, he could go and simply tan his hide and stop his behavior on fear of punishment. Yet, that would do nothing. There was something else, he just needed to know what it was.

As he drove the both of them home, he thought about the people he could talk with. He came with a sole person. He looked at the review mirror, the kid was falling asleep. He smirked, sometimes it was so easy to know what Kai would do next.

Seeing as Kai would probably sleep for the next hour or so, he called the person that had practically raised him. Well…yes, he had only been at his home for a couple of months and it was only because he needed it before going to college. Fact was, he was the oldest of all the kids there, yet, the old man and his wife had made a great impact on him.

He soon found himself placing Kai on his own bed before going to talk to a man he had had no contact with in a couple of years.

OoO

"I can't do that." Mamoru whispered as he stood on his son's doorway. It had only been about half an hour since they had returned from school, and he was worst than what he was before.

"_As far as I see it…"_he remembered the man's words, _"He's testing your wits."_

_Testing me…_ Mamoru thought looking at the little boy hugging his teddy bear. Why couldn't the boy act just as he looked when he slept? He looked so innocent.

"_Every father would act in a different way…"_ the man had told him, _"Just follow what your gut tells you…or heart too." _

_Well, that was helpful!_ Mamoru thought with a snort as he shook his head and returned to what he had been doing before he had been called to Kai's school.

It was half an hour later when he saw Kai enter the room he was at. He looked at the boy, still holding the book he had been reading. The boy looked lost, his hair pointing everywhere because of his crazy sleep, his eyes half closed as he rubbed one with his fist and padded towards him.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile and pick up the boy as soon as he was close by, sitting the boy on his lap. Kai, by his part, just cuddled close to him, as Mamoru kept reading his book, ignoring the tickling on his arm form Kai's hair, and smiling at his boy who was toying away with the buttons on his shirt.

"_What do I do, Usako?"_ he had asked the next person that came to his mind after talking with the man that had been his foster father.

"_Well…I don't know what YOU would do…I do know what my parent's would do, though."_ She said over the phone, and he could feel the shiver she gave through the phone.

"_I'm taking I won't like it."_ he answered, knowing already the answer.

"_I don't know about you, Mamo-chan…But I DO know HE won't like it!"_

Mamoru looked down at the boy who was now yawning. He had known Kai was still a small child, but seeing him there now just opened his eyes a little bit more. The kid fit totally in his arms. It was like if he was holding a baby. The longer Mamoru looked at him, the longer Kai resembled a toddler to him. Granted, the boy was six, but some of his features were so baby-like! Yet, he was no longer a baby…he had gotten in his life first as a six year old boy. _A very naughty six year old at the time._

"_But…why all this until now. I mean…he's been with me a long time now." _He had questioned the man.

His answer was a very simple one. _"Every child is unique."_

Definitely, children were the strangest creatures ever.

OoO

Five minutes had gone by and he still was crying. It was as if Mamoru had tortured the boy instead of punishing him.

After Kai's little nap over his lap, Mamoru had decided it was time to talk with the child. He had, in no uncertain terms, asked Kai why he had behaving like had had on the last couple of days. It was then that the flood gates of Kai's eyes had been opened. The boy immediately started crying.

It had been like that the whole event. Though that had been the shortest spanking Kai had ever received, and for a strange reason, Mamoru knew it, the boy kept crying as if he had been tortured to no end. And in some part, Mamoru didn't blame it. It had been short…and he couldn't help but wonder if it had been harsh too. He had not used his hand or brush like times before, but he had recurred to none other than his belt. It had been over the boy's clothing, not more than five licks, and in the procedure, Mamoru had been more than careful not to hit any other place but the boy's bottom. It was the only thing the boy had received.

Yet, Kai clang to him as if he would disappear at any given moment. Mamoru, for his part, only held to the little boy hugging him, rocking him, hushing him and speaking nonsense into his ear.

Thankfully, pretty soon only sniffles where heard with the occasional cough. The kid had certainly worked himself into a state. Now that Mamoru thought with a clearer head, the kid had started wailing even before he was taken over his knee.

"Papa?" Kai's young voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm?" Mamoru responded, still holding the boy, yet now giving him more leeway. One of his hands still stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." The boy said as he brought a fist to clean his runny nose and tears.

Mamoru only leaned forward and placed a kiss unto his forehead.

"Papa?" The boy asked next as he squirmed, clearly ready to leave his father's arms.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the park?"

OoO

Laughter. It was all she was emitting. Laughter.

"It's not funny, you know." Mamoru muttered under his breath, a bit annoyed by his girlfriend's reaction.

"Yet…you took him." Usagi responded with a huge grin.

Mamoru just shrugged innocently. "What was I supposed to do. I think he got enough of a punishment. Besides…I was trying to stop his strange behavior not break his spirit."

"You're a great Papa." Usagi answered giving him a peck on the cheek before she started laughing again.

Mamoru sighed, as he looked the little boy run around the park with a group of boys his age. Chibi-Usa was talking nearby with a group of girls her age. If this was what the future held in for him, he would happily receive it with open arms.

He and Usagi kept talking about different things, both keeping an eye on their respective charges before Kai ran up to them, throwing himself into his arms and asking for some ice-cream. For a minute, Mamoru didn't know who's face shone the brighter, if Kai's or Usagi's. Later, he decided it was definitely Chibi-usa's.

Later that nigh, Chibi-Usa and Usagi back at the Tsukino's and Kai already tucked in bed, Mamoru stood, once again, at the boy's bedroom door. He kept looking at the boy, wondering how the sight of his peaceful slumber of a six year old could give him so much peace. And as he wondered so, he wondered how that six year old could have gotten so deep into his heart. He loved the little boy. He was proud of said boy. He was more than proud of calling him his son.

Yet, it also brought him pain. He knew that pretty soon, Kai and Chibi-Usa would have had to return home. Yes, Kai would be born to him, just as Chibi-Usa would, yet, he could only wonder how many years would go by when he would again see the bright face of that kid.

Sighing, he decided to ignore all, and solely enjoy every single minute he had with the boy. Walking towards the boy, and tucking the kid again, he placed a kiss on the child's forehead, smiling as the kid gave a half smile in his sleep.

"Love ya." He whispered before retiring to his own bed.

Yes, that kid had definitely pushed his wits to no end, yet…he had also pushed him to love him. And who wouldn't love that kid?


	12. XII Little Earth

OMG! I loved how this last chap came to be! I had this in mind already but I think it went much, much better.

I'm holding my tears, since this is the end of Little Earth. Oh, my, I enjoyed so much writing this! Thanks, Jamie, for the idea and for the pushing and everything and I do hope you really enjoyed the story!

And for all those of you who read the story and add it to your favs, and to alert and reviewed and read it, THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Ok, before I start crying, go on and read. And please, now that's the end of the story, tell me what you think of it.

Bye!

Latin Girl Writter.

**XII. Little Earth**

The time had arrived. He knew it. He could feel it. It wasn't just the date he knew it was to come. It was something deeper in him that told him he was about to arrive to his life once and for all.

He turned around on his bed, the silence of night deep in the room as his very pregnant wife slept peacefully besides him.

He smiled, remembering how for many years he had dreamt of the day where that little boy who had once entered his life finally and definitely entered his life again.

Flashback…

The sun shone, as the group of girls stood watching Mamoru and Kai.

"I'll miss you, Papa." The little boy whispered, holding tight to him.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." Mamoru whispered back, as Usagi and Chibi-Usa said bye to each other.

Sooner than what he liked, though, the little boy got free from his hold and went ot stand besides his sister, clutching the Teddy Bear he was so fond of.

"Bye." He whispered with a small smile as his sister took out a key and held it high in the sky. Soon the two children had disappeared.

"I'll miss them." Usagi whispered, leaning into him, as he held her close to him.

"Yeah." He whispered, already wanting to have the small boy who had changed his life forever.

"It's good they'll be with us someday." Makoto said, not knowing the impact those words had on the young man.

End Flashback…

It was about two years later, not knowing a thing from the future, that Usagi and Mamoru had moved together at the same apartment Mamoru and Kai had lived for a couple of months.

A year later, for her twenty-first birthday, they had walked down the isle uniting their life on an unbreakable vow.

A sigh and a swift move on the bed broke his thoughts, as he looked down at the sleeping blond. Somehow, he always knew when the time was coming. It had always been the same.

Getting up from the bed and putting a robe over him, he walked out of the huge room.

Being King Endymion did had its ups, but also it's lows. For one thing, he now understood why he would send Kai to the past. It was a simple thing that his other children happened to go through. Lack of time from their parents.

Silently, he walked towards Small Lady's room. The young toddler was fast asleep, as she should be. Her rosy skin seemed to shine through the darkness. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, rearranging her blankets a bit as she moved out of the place.

Entering another room, he gave a low chuckle. He knew not even a trumpet could wake this child. He had been quite the surprise.

A year later after their wedding, Usagi had become pregnant. Everyone thought it was Chibi-Usa who was going to be born, and according to the doctor's calculations, the baby was due to arrive the same week as Usagi's birthday.

It was a big surprise when two weeks before her birthday, Usagi found herself giving birth. It was a bigger surprise when instead of having a pink haired baby girl placed in his arms, he found himself holding a blond baby boy. A baby with Usagi's hair and his eyes.

It had been a shock for him and for the girls. Usagi's parents had thought it was crazy that everyone was so sure the baby was going to be a girl, and yet, they opened this little boy with more than open arms.

Kenji Mamoru Chiba was a mixture of both parents not only in looks, but also in personality.

Due to his birth, everyone thought the future had changed. And though Mamoru's heart ached for the little boy he had met a couple of years before, he would never have changed his boy…his first born.

Chuckling, Mamrou walked to the now nine year old and rearranged him. Just like his mother, the boy was a mess in his sleep. The pillows were thrown on the floor, the blanket, instead of covering him, where covering the floor and for a reason the kid always ended up sleeping with half his body out of bed.

After tucking the kid again, he exited Kenji's room to enter yet another room. Two years after Kenji's birth, Usagi had given birth again. This time, it was a girl. Yet, not the girl everyone had thought would be. Black hair, just like her Daddy's, and blue eyes, just like her Mommy's. The girl was nothing like her parents in personality, but in looks took more to her father.

Ikuko Eileen Chiba had been born. And this time, somehow, the senchi and them had convinced themselves that the future had changed.

Smiling, he walked towards the seven year old bed. There was nothing to arrange, since the only thing moving was her little chest as she breathed in and out. She barely moved in her sleep…in fact, she barely moved at all time. She was always quiet, reserved, doing as told at all times. Such a difference from her other two siblings.

And yet, a year later after her birth, the earth had been attacked, sending everyone to a deep sleep. It had been a thousand years later that Usagi, or more likely, Princess Serenity had woken up and transformed to Neo Queen Serenity. After he woke up, he had changed from Mamrou Chiba to Prince Endymion, to finally change into Neo King Endymion.

Together, with the help of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal, they had woken the world yet again. That was, those that had not died during the attack. As a result, Crystal Tokyo was created, lead by the still young couple.

After waking up, the senchi took their posts as protectors, yet, most of the time they were traveling in diplomatic situations.

The world had accepted their reign, and so, peace had been returned as they slowly rebuilt everything.

Two years later, yet another baby was born, this time being the pink haired 'brat' they had been waiting for a long time.

Because she had been born directly to the Neo Queen and King, she had been named, by the world and according to the law, the Crowned Princess. For now, though, the three and a half year old barely knew what the great commotion was. And as far as her parents where concerned, each and every one of their kids where the same.

Of course, Mamoru thought with a chuckle as he walked around their private chambers, Rei had not let Usagi leave it down, telling her with every birth she had, that she took very seriously to that of being a bunny.

Yet, he didn't regret a thing of what had trespassed. He soon found himself standing before a table where his Usa-ko insisted of having pictures. Seeing as all their possessions previous to the attack had been lost, Usagi had painted all the memories she had of those times.

She was very talented, and had come to paint pictures of Kenji and Ikuko as babies. But then, there was another one which he admired the most. Standing on the apartment where he had lived with Kai, was the four of them, Usagi holding Kenji and him holding Ikuko, a Christmas tree standing at the back.

It surprised him the details the picture entailed. It was as if she had drawn it while watching the original picture, their eyes seemed to shine.

It was unnerving how no one knew them as Usagi and Mamoru any longer. Even their closes aquaintences called them Serenity or Endymion. Usagi, though, still called him Mamo-chan on private, and he could only refer to her as Usa-ko or Usagi, though on public he always called her Serenity.

Sighing once again, he moved to his room, to find a sweaty, smiling and very awake Usagi.

"It's time."

OoO

He smiled down at the bundle in his arms. Even as a new born, he looked like a carbon copy of him.

He was finally here.

Oh, he was sure his job was not cut short. Being father of three was already a handful, and he was more than sure that the little one in his arms now was going to be more than a handful.

But yet, the grin in his face just grew bigger, as he heard how the news of the birth of Kai Endymion was going all around the world.

He looked back to a peacefully slumbering Usagi…or now known as Serenity.

He looked down at the stirring baby once again, before placing him on the bassinet. He softly stroked the baby's cheek as he watched the sun coming up in the horizon.

He leaned forward, recalling how Usagi had once called the once unborn baby.

"Welcome home, Little Earth."


End file.
